Beginning Part One: Victoria
by MissMeowsa
Summary: As four strangers come together, in a world where different classes are rivals in war, their basic training mission becomes a journey of friendship, betrayal and truth.
1. Chapter 1

4

Beginning

Part One – Victoria

_This is the first part in a 2 part fan fiction based in the world of Maple Story. It is the first fan fiction I've ever written. It is very loosely based on the game with my own interpretations and characters. I've been schooled in French so my English can be iffy at times. This is like my method of practicing _

_Chapter 1 _

The wind whistles through the leaves of the enormous trees of Ellinia. The town's folk go about their daily business happily and peacefully. The drops of morning dew puddling on the leaves and grass are scattered as villagers gather fruits for the market. Children scurry through the streets towards the magic school. It is, as usual, a serene and beautiful morning in the magician tree village.

However, as the morning melts into the warmth of midday, a small group of people descend through the winding steps from the highest tree tops in the village. Many curious villagers gather to see the leaders of Victoria Island make their way through town. Athena of Henesys, Sitting Bull of Perion and Dark Lord of Kerning make their way past the gathering crowds followed by their advisers. They are coming from the head Wizards quarters, Master Grendel. The people can't help but wonder why the leaders have gathered. The leaders of the four counties of Victoria do not meet on a regular basis. In fact, the four classes have been long since enemies in battle guarding their territory and ways of fighting. As with many fighters, each class thinks they are better then the other, creating conflicts on the battle ground when hunting for materials in different regions of the island. For years fights have erupted if by chance members of difference counties found themselves in the company of each other. The events that would bring forth this gathering trouble the peaceful minds of the citizens. Whispers and rumors spread like wild fire through the crowds. At the towns' edge, the four counties leaders split, and without any exchange of words take their respective paths home.

The warriors listen carefully to Sitting Bulls every word. A variety of mixed feelings spread through the gathered mass of curious men and women. Not in the last hundred years had all levels and warrior classes been gathered together for one meeting. Not in the last hundred years had something so grand happened within the armies of Victoria Island.

"The spawns on our island have become larger in numbers. Beasts from within the ant tunnel grow more menacing, bringing the death toll of the mine workers to an all time high. Monsters that once cowered away from villages have grown braver, even infiltrating villages and injuring our towns' people," explains Sitting Bull firmly. "We have gathered in council at Ellinia and have come to a decision. After experimenting over the past few months with an elite team of extraordinary fighters, rogues, bowmen and mages we will begin a new team system."

The warriors looked around confused at one another. They had trained all their lives in teams of three. Each team was composed of a fighter, a spearman and a page.

"As of tomorrow you shall be placed into teams of four. These will compose of one member from each job class in Victoria," explains Sitting Bull.

The warriors gasp and an uproar of complaints and foul comments explode in the crowd. Sitting Bull rises to his feet along with his two advisers Manji and Chum Ji. He raises his hands in the air and yells "silence!" The crowd becomes silent with the exception of a few displeased whispers.

"This is not an option. Those of you who do not agree with the system may retire your weapon on the way out. As for those who wish to accept it, you shall receive a scroll at the door. On this scroll are the names of your new team mates, along with the time and place where you shall meet", says Sitting Bull Sternly. "It is time to put aside differences and join together for one cause. The different ways of fighting and skills learned by the various classes put together will make your stronger fighters. Learn from each other."

Sitting Bull pauses for a moment starring out at the displeased crowd.

"You will train together for a period of time after which you will receive orders," continues to explain the town's chief. "We know not what the future holds, but I can assure you it will not be peace before the path leading to battle has been walked. The threats we face are grand from the increasing spawn population and we can not predict the new enemies that will arise with time, whether beast of man. When the day for battle comes we shall be ready to face our foes, and they will fall at our combined strength. Train long, train hard, for you are the children of a new era… an era where all the people of Victoria Island work together towards a common purpose."

Sitting Bull leaves the council area followed by Manji and Chum Ji. The warriors once again blurt out their remarks of shock and disbelief. They would have to work side by side with their rivals, leaving many unpleased.

As the crowd begins to disperse and head towards the exit, a small warrior girl slips through the crowd of mostly massively built men. Once at the exit she stands before a warrior handing out the scrolls.

"Name and class," he says.

"Sira, spear girl," she answers.

The man looks up and hands her a scroll. She walks out of the door into the bright Perion sun and sits on a bench. Clouds of dust roll by her feet as the wind blows fiercely at the top of the mountain. She anxiously opens her scroll. Sira doesn't know whether she is happy or angry about the new team system. It came as a shock and she was a little upset about working with different classes. Despite the shock, she remains somewhat relieved. For the past few weeks she had not joined her current team in battles and missions. They had never meshed well as a team from the beginning and her training always seemed slower then the other two. At the annual promotions, her 2 team mates had been promoted to the 5th level, but she had not. She had wanted to be promoted and receive the Red Curve spear from Sitting Bull. Unfortunately all she could do is watch as her comrades received their trophy weapons. She was much weaker then the others of her age and the overlooking of her promotion only discouraged her more. She was too embarrassed to face her comrades and had stepped down from the missions. She had always been weak, even compared to the other female warriors.

Sira smiles as she opens the scroll. This could be a chance for her to get back on track with a new team. The scroll's content was simple and straight to the point. Tomorrow would be a chance for her to start over, become stronger and maybe, if she worked hard enough…accomplish her goal someday. She reads over the scroll once more and smiles to herself.

_Sira – 4th level – Spear_

_Team_

_Valencia – 4th level – Cleric_

_Jaimus – 4th level – Hunter_

_Zenith – 4th level – Assassin _

_Time: Dawn _

_Place: Perion – Eastern Gate_


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning : Victoria

_Chapter 2_

It is still dark as the small magician clad in a dark moonlight robe approaches the eastern gate. She had traveled all night by foot in order to arrive at Perion for dawn. She could have journeyed during the previous day, but Valencia wanted to spend more time with her family and friends. She knew not when her travels would lead her back home. The young Cleric is still in a state of disbelief about the sudden team system change. She had trained with her friends in Ellinia her entire life and on such short notice she had to leave. _Why had this come so suddenly?_ She keeps thinking. They were only given twenty four hours to pack up and join a new team.

She looks at the shadowy outline of the bare Perion Mountains and her heart aches. She already misses the smell of the flowers and the feel of the early morning dew on the trees of her beloved home. Her mind brushes the thought of Tanner and she crumbles. He was her team mate, her best friend and the love of her life. She now, more then ever, regretted not admitting this to him. She had searched Ellinia all day for him after hearing the news, but he had already left the village in search of his new team.

Valencia is slightly startled when she realizes that the lonely path she had walked all night had another traveler. As she draws closer to the gate a young bowman arrives by another path. He looks over and smiles at her. She assumes this is to be her bowman teammate Jaimus.

"Good morning, Ma'am," says the bowman. "Might you be the fair Valencia?"

"Err, umm, yes," answers Valencia. "Nice to me you…Jaimus?"

The bowman nods and gestures for her to go through the gate. She tries to be as polite as possible despite her current mood and smiles a little.

On the other side of the gate the two travelers see a lone man dressed all in black sitting on the ground with his back against the open gate door. He doesn't even look up when Valencia and Jaimus arrive. They both assume he is their member from Kerning. By the look of his clothing and the ninja stars he is casually spinning with his fingers, he is no doubt their assassin.

Jaimus decides to be the one to break the ice once more.

"Howdy," he says happily. "I'm Jaimus and this is Valencia…You must be Zenith. Pleasure to meet you."

The Assassin stops spinning his throwing stars and looks up expressionless at the bowman. Dark strands of hair hangs from beneath his pilfer, covering one of his eyes. After a quick expressionless glare, his gaze returns to the Kumbi star on his finger and starts twirling it again.

"Ok…"says Jaimus. "That went well."

He looks around nervously hoping the Assassin doesn't decide to smite him on the spot. He had always been wary of the clans from Kerning. They were known to be treacherous. He had been shocked when he had heard they would be joining Victoria in this new system. They had always been rogue fighters, never meddling in the affairs of the island.

Jaimus is relieved when he sees a figure coming towards them. He jumps on the chance to change the subject.

"Ahoy there," he says to the girl.

Sira adjusts her Norman helm sleepily and smiles. She hates early morning meetings. However sleepy she may be, she is glad to have the bowman break the ice. She had been a little nervous at meeting her new teammates as she walked from her house to the gate. Her clutch on her Zeco spear loosens as the bowman introduces himself, Valencia and reluctantly Zenith. The Assassin looks up and snickers.

"Kinda small for a warrior," he says showing no emotion in his voice.

Jaimus flinches a little at the sound of Zeniths voice. Sira is taken by surprise. She knows not what to answer besides, "Yes?"

"Nice to know how high we rank as fighters," grunts Zenith.

"Excuse me," she asks?

"Well if we were teamed with a small female warrior, what does that say of our ranking?" he asks. "They are significantly weaker then males."

Sira closes her fists and presses them against her sides. She bites her lip to stop her from releasing the anger that is rising in her. She knows she's weak, she thinks to herself, but for the thief to blurt it out upon meeting her. She tastes a little blood and stops biting her lip. She isn't going to let her temper ruin her chance at starting over. She just has to prove the thief wrong.

"You should wait and see what she is capable of before judging," says Jaimus, instantly regretting getting involved.

Sira looks over at Jaimus who gives her a reassuring look.

"Either way, I don't care," answers Zenith. 'This is only temporary."

"So you're saying you know when this will end?" asks Valencia.

"I only know what you know mage," says Zenith standing.

Zenith doesn't peak it out loud, but he also knows him being in this team is a mistake. It could only be temporary. Maybe his sensei is testing him, he thinks. He is angry with his sensei for insisting he go. For insisting that even if it was a mistake, a replacement couldn't be found at that moment.

No one bothers speaking of their situation any longer. None of them knows how long this system will last. Sira's former team had been with her for five years. They could be together for months, maybe years if the team system works and they decide to continue using it. The warrior girl like the others says nothing as an awkward atmosphere settles around them. Her ease created by the welcome has vanished and she realizes what kind of situation she is in. She is with three complete strangers. All who have different principals, morals and goals. She begins to rethink her relief from hearing the news the day before. _What were the leaders thinking_?

"Alright kiddos, shall we go train?" asks Jaimus not being able to stand the silence.

"Where?" asks Valencia and Sira almost simultaneously.

"Sira, you're from here," says Jaimus. "…As long as we don't run into anything to harmful towards Val here."

Jaimus wants to kick himself for joking about how magicians are weaker physically.

"I AM a cleric," snaps Valencia.

Zenith laughs mockingly.

"Deep valley is a good place," says Sira.

The teammates don't argue. They follow Sira silently through the many stone steps of the mountain towards their training ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 3_

Valencia, Sira, Jaimus and Zenith reach an area on the mountain with Dangerous Valley carved into a large slab of brown stone. The area is filled with the sounds of arrows ripping through the air and the clatter of swords. As far as they can see, people of all classes hack away at spawns. The corpses of boars and drakes litter the ground for miles. They walk through the debris as the stench of the slain rotting in the early morning sun invades their senses. Normally, people would find the smell sickening, but for the apprentice fighters it is an all too common smell.

Sira had trained here often in the past and had only the company of a few warriors. She is stunned at the amount of people scattered before her eyes. They wander in search of a free area to practice as a group and to test each others skills. Sira stops and watches a fire mage summoning massive flames to incinerate the bodies that lay dead. She can't help but think of it as a very convenient way to be rid of the slain.

After a few minutes of walking south they find an area relatively empty and decide to take it. They stand on high boulders above a vast area where hundreds of fire breathing boars run wildly amongst a few towering copper drakes.

"Shall we," says Jaimus readying his bow and arrows?

Together they jump off the boulder and are immediately charged by many boars. Valencia is the first to strike with holy arrow, followed by the attacks of Jaimus' arrows leaving a path of disembodied fire boars. Sira leaps onto a boar piercing its thick leathery skin and pinning it to the ground. The beast continues to struggle until she removes the spear letting the boars' internal organs spill, bleeding it to death. In the distance more teams fight and leave an enormous field of flesh and bones. The three others kill many creatures simultaneously and avoid getting struck thanks to long distance fighting. Sira on the other hand, dodges and strikes what she can, while being knocked around by the beasts. Zenith hastily bounces by bringing down the boars by the dozens with his throwing stars.

Sira goes to strike another boar but it explodes along with a few others in a flash of lightening before her eyes. A spark hits her arm and she jumps back. She hears a Lightning Wizard say sorry and watches him teleport away. She becomes a little frustrated, and while distracted, is knocked over by a drake. A claw scratches at her armor. She goes to strike it but a volley Kumbi throwing star slices through the large scaley drake, killing it.

"Careful," says Zenith mockingly as he runs by at great speed.  
"I could have killed it, you know," she yells becoming impatient.

She glances in the direction of her different team mates. They are all very good fighters. Valencia although small and fragile can use a magical claw attack and kill many boars without moving much or getting too close. Her teleport allows her to dodge the creatures that come to attack. Jaimus shoots arrows with impressive accuracy and speed. It sometimes seems as though many arrows are shot at once. He uses poison tipped arrows that leave the boars wandering aimlessly and loss. Zenith moves with enormous grace and speed bringing down many boars and drakes without ever being touched himself. Sira sighs and runs swinging her spear. Her swings are often in vain because her team mates or others are able to hit the creatures from far away. She can imagine that the other warriors feel the same dealing with this new competition of range fighters. Her impatience grows stronger as she is continuously showed up in strength, speed and skill. What use is she? She feels as though they all agree with Zenith's earlier remarks. She decides that she must show her teammates the strength with which she can strike down an enemy. That is her role after all, she had strength. She sees Valencia performing a quick healing spell on Jaimus and Zenith scoping the horizon for more kills. She closes her eyes and concentrates all her strength into her spear. She can feel an electrifying sensation run through her body as she runs towards a boar. She swings her spear and in a flash of orange light sends the Zeco down upon a drake killing it in one swing. She not only kills the beast…she destroys it. Nothing is left but scattered bones and blood drenched flesh….Power Strike. She goes to glance up triumphantly at her teammates when two mages bring down spells of fire and ice wiping the field clean of all boars. There wasn't even bones and flesh left to see. How could she look impressive after that? She wishes she was as strong as her former teammates. Even if she is proud of the strength she just showed, she doesn't think it's anything special compared to other warriors. A burning frustration builds up and Sira's grasp on her spear grows stronger. She angrily climbs up on top of the boulder where Valencia and Jaimus stand shooting.

"This is bullshit," she blurts out.

Valencia and Jaimus stop attacking and look at Sira. She throws her spear down and punches the stone wall. She holds back crying out in pain. Why had she just done something so stupid? She wonders. Sira often acts impulsively and usually gets herself hurt in the process. The pain of her hand only makes her madder.

"Sup," says Jaimus?  
"Sup?" asks Sira. "I can hardly get a hit. There are people everyone stealing my kills"  
"Mages just tend to have broader attacks," says Valencia. "They don't mean too. They are just working hard like everyone else to improve"  
"Oh please," says Sira. "All mages gotta do is read a book and Bang! they blow up half the island. Try training from dawn until dusk with sweat and blood pouring down your pretty little faces."  
"It's not that simple you know," says Valencia feeling attacked. "We work just as hard as anyone else."  
"Now, now ladies," says Jaimus. "No need for bickering. We all have our strength and weaknesses."   
"You," says Valencia, "Know nothing of my weaknesses."  
"Ouch…"says Jaimus. "Is this about before? Look, I'm sorry. It's just common knowledge that…"

Jaimus goes to continue but seeing the icy look on Valencia's face, he backs away. Zenith jumps up onto the boulder and snickers.

"Your all pathetic, helpless sheep if you ask me," says Zenith. "So shut the hell up and stop wasting my time."  
"We didn't ask you," spurts out Sira.

They all go silent and stare off in the distance. Zenith pays no mind and returns to throwing stars at random boars on the ground. Sira has a headache and all she can think of is her comfortable bed back home. What a miserable day this has become, she thinks. She feels embarrassed for the way she just acted. She knows she tends to be snappy when feeling attacked or insulted. She wants to apologize, but her pride tells her to do otherwise. She goes to return to fight when Zenith appears at her side.

"This place is terrible," he says…"Too many people. Let's go elsewhere."  
"That direction leads to fire drakes, we can't go there," explains Sira. "The other diredction goes on for a while without drakes until we reach the edge of the mountains."  
"What about beyond those rock walls," he asks? "In the areas that don't follow the paths."  
"There are danger signs all over that area to the south" says Sira. "The dungeon is said to be not far after beyond those peaks."  
"Well," says Jaimus. "People get lost in the dungeon; I don't care much to go there. However, perhaps we can find some good areas just before. Shall we have a look?"  
"I would have to object," says Sira.  
"Fine, stay," says Zenith already leaping from boulder to boulder.

Sira reluctantly follows him. Perion is her territory; she knows it better then any of her team mates. She feels responsible for their training areas. She does not want someone getting hurt. Valencia and Jaimus follow silently.  
They arrive one by one after Zenith on a ledge. The air is foggy and no other team is in sight. Sira shivers as the mountain wind beats on her back. The ground trembles a little under their feet.

"What was that?" asks Valencia nervously.

"We should go back," says Sira. "The ground can be unstable in some parts of the mountain."  
"Heh," says Zenith.  
"I'm up for a challenge if you are," says Valencia.

Valencia doesn't want to seem like the weak and whinny one. She was very offended at being accused of weakness. She is a little frightened, but tries not to show it. She walks over to a ledge. Her dark eyes peer over the side and sees only dark shades of green surrounded by darkness. As long as they stayed on the mountain they should be alright. Valencia goes to turn around but trips on a rock. She puts her foot down hard to stable herself and feels the ground beneath her feet crumble. She doesn't have time to teleport, she is falling. Jaimus throws himself to the ground to grab her hand. He not only misses her hand, but causes the ground to crumble around him.

"Oh no," says Sira with a gasp.

She doesn't have time grab hold of Jaimus. The entire platform on which they stand falls to pieces. Her hand reaches and grabs hold of Zenith in panic. With Sira clinging he can't speed hop away. They stumble, slide and violently bounce off the rocks of the mountain. Sira tries to stop herself many times on the way down, but cannot. She tries to use her foot to slow her rapid descent, but the impact sends a bone shattering shock throughout her leg. Her painful scream joins that of the rocks and the distant screams of her team mates. She can taste blood… How far down does it go? She feels pain spread through her body as the rocks tear at her armor. Her fingers dig into the dirt in vain and as the rocks turn to trees all is dark


	4. Chapter 4

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 4_

"Hello"

Drops of cold water

"Papa?"

Echoes

" come back"

Small fingers run along the scaly tail carved in gold

"Help"

Something at the corner of her lips - Blood.

"Who are you?"

Light

"Sira…come back"

Distance voice - mother?

"Sira…"

More distant voices.

"Sira…"

Voices … closer.

"Sira"

A hand on her face…Who is it?

Sira grabs hold of the hand that touches her face. She goes to mumble the words "Mama," but her eyes open to see a pale face with dark eyes. She goes to push the person away when her glare settles upon the girls' magician hat. She looks to her right and sees a bowman wrapping his arm with a shard from his shirt. She can see Zenith not too far off starring down at something. Sira's eyes survey the area. They are in a dense forest with enormous intertwining trees. There are no cracks between the trees to allow natural light. How can she see? She notices that hundreds of small green lights hover through the woods - fireflies? Behind her behind some trees she sees rocks begin to tower and disappear amongst the thick trees of the dark and damp forest.

Everything comes rushing back so fast she closes her eyes again. The fall...

"Your wounds are too advanced for my healing," says the cleric finally. "We will need to get you to a village nearby. Can you walk?"

Sira staggers to her feet. She stands alright, but the pain in her right leg prevents her from putting any weight on it. She tries to move forward, but the pain makes her fall to her knees panting slightly.

"Still broken," says Valencia. "As I thought…"

"Where are we?" asks Sira sitting back down.

"We are somewhere in the dungeon near Perion obviously," says Zenith joining the group.

"We can not climb back up the mountain," says Jaimus. "The dungeon is big and we will get lost if we venture forth."

"We can't just stay here," says Valencia.

"We will move out in search of Sleepywood," says Zenith.

"Sleepy….Wood," says Jaimus. "I heard the folk there aren't very social and do not welcome outsiders happily."

"It's our only chance," says Zenith. "Care to try and climb back up the mountain carrying the heavy warrior?"

"Excuse me," snaps Sira. "I am not heavy!"

"Your armor is," says Valencia.

"Oh," says Sira regaining her calm.

"The coast is clear on the ground below," explains Zenith pointing to where he was looking before. "I've been in the dungeon before, I know the spawns."

"Oh, so tell me…." Says Jaimus. "What do u think will be the spawn that will have us for lunch?"

"If we stay clear of the dark stone golems we will be fine," says Zenith going through what was left of his throwing stars.

"Dark…Stone…Golems…." Asks Jaimus? "They come in dark form? We're going to die..."

"We won't if we avoid them," says Zenith.

Valencia and Jaimus prepare their weapons and ready themselves for any surprise attacks. Sira, once again, staggers to her feet and tries to limp towards the edge.

'What about me?" asks Sira feeling embarrassed that she can't move around freely.

"Take off your armor," says Zenith.

Sira Scowls Zenith, but understands. She slides off her armor leaving only a pink tank top and shorts. Jaimus goes to aid Sira but Zenith cuts him off. The assassin turns away from Sira and helps her get onto his back.

"Jaimus," says Zenith. "You need to be able to move both your arms to fight. I can manage like this. We can not engage in unnecessary battle with the warrior in her current physical state and clothes"

Sira rolls her eyes and rests her chin on Zenith's shoulder. Normally she would have argued but she is still dizzy from the fall.

They move out following each other closely through the maze of tall trees. From time to time, fireflies become scarce and make it hard for them to see. Zenith keeps his hand close to his Kumbis at all time. They keep up a good pace for close to two hours. All four are all exhausted and hungry, but do not stop. Valencia is particularly nervous at what might jump out at them from the shadows and forces herself to remain and not show her fear. Now and then they pass a possessed tree stump or some mushrooms, but manage to avoid them. Jaimus decides to spark up a conversation to pass the time.

"So, why did you all become fighters?" asks Jaimus casually.

No one answers.

"Alright," says the bowman. "I'll start. My grand father was a bowman, my father was a bowman, my brother is a bowman and so I wanted to become a bowman. It's in my family…my blood."

Valencia shyly decides to speak up herself. Talking will keep her mind off the lurking spawns and random eye glare she sees in the darkness off the woods.

"When I was a kid," she says. "I didn't get along with the others in the village much. So I befriended a fairy. Arwen taught me many things about the forest and magic. I wanted to be like her. Of course, I couldn't become a fairy…so she guided me down the path of Magician when it was discovered I had the gift of magic."

"I hate fairies," grunts Zenith adjusting Sira on his back

"How about you Zenith?" asks Jaimus changing the subject.

Silence

"I'll go," says Sira. "My father and brother were both high level spearmen. Mom still has the trophies and weapons on display at home. My parents tried to raise me away from the warrior scene, but I wanted to be like my father and brother so much. Everyone around town admired their strength and courage. I trained real hard and didn't get very strong. My mother and brother constantly discouraged me because of my size and strength. I probably would have given up if it hadn't been for my father. One day he came to me and handed me a small spear. He told me that if I really wanted to be a spear girl that someday I would."

"Awwh," says Jaimus. "That's really a nice story…Your father must have been proud when u became a spear girl."

"He never had the chance…" says Sira, "A few weeks after he gave me my spear, he died."

Silence

"Anyway," says Sira realizing she had said something awkward. "I also have some goals."

"Oh?" asks Jaimus glad to have gotten rid of the atmosphere.

"I want to learn about dragon knights," states Sira with a small smile.

Zenith stops walking and turns his eyes towards Sira. Jaimus and Valencia stop behind him.

"What's a dragon knight?" asks Valencia.

"You DO know it's only a legend right," Says Zenith to Sira.

"I guess... maybe," says Sira.

Sira feels uneasy and regrets mentioning the subject. She thinks about how her mother had reacted, she thinks about how the people at the council library had reacted. She decides she has said enough. The gold medallion with the dragon on it comes to mind and she holds her hand on her chest to feel for it. Not many people know of the legend and those who know, do not believe.

"It's a legend," says Sira trying to lighten the subject. "Gifted men fought with the strength of dragons."

"When was the last time you saw a dragon?" asks Zenith rolling his eyes.

"They are summoned," explains Sira. "I think...maybe..."

"My grand father spoke of dragon knights before," says Jaimus. "There hasn't been any in the past few hundred years at least…if they even really existed. Tales of dragons and mythical beasts are camp fire tails in Henesys."

"I enjoy folklore," says Sira deciding that to be her closing remark.

"Dragon knights, in legends, are said to be dangerous," says Zenith. "Too dangerous…"

Zenith and Sira exchange a look and then return to being silent. They continue walking and Zenith continues to look straight ahead paying no attention to the load on his back. Sira, however, can't help but secretly glance over at the assassins face from time to time. He had been touchy to the dragon knight comments, she considers. Had she seen his face become pale momentarily?

They walk for over an hour with no sign of the village of Sleepywood. Although. Jaimus wonders if they have been going around in circles the whole time, his tracking senses tell him otherwise by new details in the surrounding areas. The bowman examines the earth and sees no trace of passage other then small animals. After a few hours of reassurance due to untrampled land, he gestures to the others to slow down. His eyes follow and path of broken branches and footsteps leading through. He leans down and examines the foot prints.

"These tracks are recent," explains Jaimus. "Be on guard."

When they come around a cluster of trees and bushes, their eyes are blinded by a sudden flash of white light; Magic? A white glow is coming from the trees a few meters away. They make their way cautiously towards the light and peer through the bushes. A tall slender man in a black cloak stands amongst corpses of men and beasts. They are shocked by what they see. At least a dozen men and women clad in armor of different classes lay decapitated and torn to pieces on the ground around this man. One man remains alive. Sira recognizes him - he is a Page from Perion. He is one of the top ranking Warriors in the land. What kind of man is this that was able to slaughter all these fighters and bring down this Page? She wonders.

"Weakling," hisses the voice. "You should have let me pass."

The page reaches for his Groonhill sword, but just as he grabs hold of the hilt, the man holds out his hand. A flash of white light comes from the mysterious man. The Page's body convulses and then explodes. Blood sprays the man's face making him use his long black sleeve to wipe it clean. Small fragments of flesh and bones drop to the ground before the man's feet. The four wanderers are horrified by the sight. What is this power? Is it illegal magic? Valencia remembers seeing someone use a gravity spell once. The mage had used it to herd all the beasts into one area and give himself a safe passage. Unfortunately the spell went wrong and everything in a 2 mile radius began to levitate, including the spell caster. Valencia along with others had been seriously injured because of the illegal magic. But this was no ordinary illegal magic…none of them had ever heard of something so powerful…so deadly.

They dare not move, they dare not even breathe. They all hope that the man doesn't notice them behind the bushes. Sira is trembling slightly against Zeniths back. She can't take her eyes off the dead bodies on the ground. She tries counting how many people but can't be sure due to the carnage.

Valencia thinks she will be sick but forgets that thought when she feels Zenith shake her shoulder lightly to get her attention. The assassin begins to back away and nods to the others to do the same. This is not a matter that they can handle. Sira grips Zeniths shoulders tight and tries not to tremble. Such power… After stepping backwards a few feet, Zenith turns on his heels. He goes to sprint off as fast as he can be he bangs into something. He looks up and an icy chill runs down his spine as dark hallow eyes stare into his and a voice hisses "going somewhere?"


	5. Chapter 5

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 5_

Zenith doesn't move as the man's eyes remain fixed to his. A small crooked smile breaks the corner of his mouth and he moves his eyes from Zenith to Sira. Jaimus and Valencia are a few feet away, too scared to move as well. They had all seen the devastation left by this person's incredible strength and malice. Zenith can feel Sira's heart thumping against his back. He closes his eyes and waits; waits for the inevitable death that will be brought down upon them in a flash of that mysterious light. He can feel Sira's grasp tighten, what could he do? Why hasn't the man attacked them? Zenith is angered that he is toying with them.

"Did u enjoy what u saw?" hisses the man.

The voice sends a chill down the assassins back. This fear, these words, seems familiar. "Do you like it … the sight of blood?" he hears in his head. The assassin opens his eyes and grabs for his throwing stars.

"Go," he shouts jumping back.

As his feet hits the ground a few feet behind, Zenith concentrates and feels an enormous amount of energy build in his hands. He releases the energy along with 2 Kumbi stars in an attack his sensei called Critical Blow.  
Valencia and Jaimus hear Zenith and are snapped out of their frightened state. They take a chance and run as fast as they can.

Zenith watches his stars, but is shocked when the man disappears. Fast. He hears an explosion from behind and turns to see the man's back. He looks around the tall dark figure and sees the wooded area has been cleared and small flames eat away at some of the remaining trees and bushes. Sira gasps in his ear as they both see Valencia and Jaimus lying on the ground.   
The man turns around and smiles at them.

"What a brave thing for you to do," says the man.

The sinister man holds out his hand and before Zenith can think, he feels a powerful jolt strike his chest. He is knocked to the ground, letting go of Sira. The speargirl tumbles a few feet behind Zenith. He tries to get to his feet, but the man still has his hand's palm towards him and delivers another invisible strike. Sira holds herself up on one knee, pulls out her spear and swings it at the man. As the Zeco comes close to his abdomen, he wraps his pale fingers around the metal sheers sending a jolt down along the pole to Sira's hand. She lets go of her weapon and blurts out a small cry of pain. Sira wonders if he is using thunder magic, or if it is even magic. She had never heard of any magician skills of this kind.

Zenith jumps to his feet and hastily plunges a steely throwing knife towards the man. The knives had been a gift and he had not wanted to use them, but the situation calls for more powerful weapons. The man catches the knife and Zenith takes another one from his pocket and tries with the other hand. His attack is once again stopped. The man cackles and knocks Zenith to the ground with a strong kick and keeps the steelys in his hands. Siya goes to grab her spear again, but feels a sharp pain strike her stomach. As the pain hits, her back is knocked against a tree. She looks at the man not too far away who is smiling back at her. He is spinning one of Zenith's steelys by the rope attached to the handle. One steely…. She looks down towards her stomach. Her tank top and shorts are soaked as blood runs from her stomach down her leg. She thinks about her armor lying on the ground where they had fallen. Amidst the pouring blood she sees the string and the very end of the second Steely dangling from her stomach. The attack had been fast. Her vision becomes cloudy and she thinks she will fall to the ground. "Sira…" she thinks she hears Zenith say. Why doesn't she fall? She feels weak and wants to lie down. Sira can feel blood run down the back of her leg as well. She is pinned to the tree, she cannot move.  
Zenith goes to help Sira, but the man already has him knocked to the ground again.

"Stop playing around!" shouts Zenith. "Why don't you just kill us?"  
"Because out of everyone I've killed today," says the man. "You are the most fun to watch. The most scare."

Zenith watches the man's hand rise again and he darts off towards trees near the newly bare forest area. The man follows his movement, every time missing the assassin and knocking down or shattering a new tree.

Sira's entire body is trembling slightly as she tries to keep her eyes open. She goes to fall, but feels the blade glide inside her and steadies herself. She doesn't think she will be able to stand much longer. Soon she will let her body fall and her weight will cause the stealy to try and cut upward. The thought of the blades pressure against her wound makes her tremble more and she hopes for death before more pain. She wants to cry out, but only blurts of sound come out muffled by her sobs. She feels something well up in her throat and thinks she's going to be sick. She coughs and blood runs from her mouth. Her vision becomes blurry from time to time as her head bobs up and down. She sees Valencia and Jaimus lying motionless on the ground. "Papa", she hears. She tries to see where it came from - a child's voice. Had she said that? She looks around for her father. She knows she is hallucinating and shakes her head slightly. "I'm sorry," she hears a man's voice say this time echoing in her mind. She moves her eyes and sees the faint figure of Zenith dodging the murderous man's playful attacks. She can hear the beating of a drum ringing in her ears; a slow, continuous thumping sound. "Live," says the man's voice again. "Papa where are u," she whispers. She can hear him… why can't she see him? She doesn't want to die here - she can't die here. The beating of the drum gets louder in her ears. She feels something run down her face and rest upon her lips - tears or is it blood? Her mother…her brother… She can only taste blood. As the crimson tears run down her cheek, the drum gets louder and the voices in her head become a clutter of mixed whispers. Is this what dying feels like? She wants it to end… she wants the sound in her ears to stop. She is distracted momentarily from the pounding when she hears a loud scream from the distance. No…she must live. It's what her father told her. She remembers the feeling of the spear when she first held it. She remembers the look on her fathers face. "Be strong…live". She can't stop her tears. Why is she crying - the pain? She can't feel the pain anymore - she is numb. She lifts her trembling hand and wipes her cheek. It's not tears; her cheeks are covered in blood. The sound of the thumping becomes erratic… what is this? A scream - She feels something against her chest. The thumping… It isn't a drum; it's her heart - so loud. "Please don't die," she hears a voice say in her mind - It's her own voice. She closes her eyes and let's her head fall forward - her heart is racing fast. The sound of the thumping becomes so loud it drowns out everything else - the whispers are gone. She feels angry suddenly, she wasn't supposed to die like this. Louder. All of those people dead…her teammates. Faster. What about her goal? Louder. "Please don't die," whispers her own voice in her head again. A burning sensation of anger, frustration and strength burst within her as though all her veins had exploded and poured a powerful energy through her entire body. She opens her eyes and the scorched woods of the dungeon are revealed to her suddenly blood red vision.


	6. Chapter 6

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 6_

Sira slides her fingers around the rope of the steely and pulls the weapon from her stomach. She feels the steel gliding through her until the tip slides out allowing blood to run without restraint. As the steely is freed from her body she stumbles a few steps forward. A burning hatred boils inside her and guides her step by step. The trees glisten and the figures of the quarreling men gleam in shades of red and black. She walks slowly and wobbly towards her spear and then picks it up. The pain from her leg - gone. The pain from the steely - gone. All that remains is the overwhelming sensation pulsing her anger and frustration through her veins. Her breathing is heavy and her once blue eyes are coated in red. She can not think of anything else except that man. He tried to kill her - ruin her ambition. He killed all those men and women. He killed her teammates. He enjoyed it. Her grip tightens on her spear and she makes her way towards the fight. She is going to enjoy this.

Zenith holds his hand tightly over the large gash on his shoulder. He can no longer move his left leg and right arm. The man had severed muscles in both the limbs making them limp. The attacker approaches Zenith and knocks him to the ground once again with his powerful skill. Zenith pushes himself with his able leg until his back is against a tree.

"This has been fun," snickers the man. "Unfortunately I have business elsewhere to which I must tend."

The man goes to raise his hand but is struck by something and stumbles forward a little. Zenith looks up and is shocked to see Sira plunging her spear at the man. Her body and face are dirty and stained with blood. The man fights back only to have Sira block and attack again. Zenith does not understand how she is able to move, how she is still alive. He can't help but stare at her stomach where the Steely had pierced a hole through her body and pinned her to the tree. She should be dead.

"My dear," says the man. "I had no idea you were so strong." 

Sira groans and swings her spear. The man puts up a defense guard, but the spear goes through it and scratches his arm before he can move out of the way - he smiles. Zenith tries to stand, but is unable. He didn't know Sira was so strong. He closes his eyes and opens them again. He knows that she is not that strong - confusion. The man is able to block Sira's continuous attacks. He then uses the shock skill and knocks her far back against Zenith on the ground. The Zeco shatters and her anger builds. She surveys the area. A few feet away, lay the page's Groonhill.

"Both of you die now," says the man seeming aggravated suddenly.

Sira jumps to her feet and throws herself towards the massive sword. Such speed and agility for someone who is injured to the point of supposed death. The man follows her with his hand outstretched, but she is already on her feet with the Groonhill held firmly in both hands. She holds the hilt of the sword while the tip lay on the ground. If stood next to her, the sword would be almost as tall as her. She shouldn't be able to hold up a sword of that size and weight at her level. The man smiles again and Sira begins to run, dragging the Groon beside her.

"Your fight is with me," She growls in a deep voice having only a faint echo of her own tone.

The man holds out his hand and just as a white light immerses from his palm, Siya swiftly spins out of the way and arrives beside him. She swings the Groonhill upward and rips the man's coat along with the flesh on his right side. Zenith watches Siras heavy breathing and can not understand where her strength is coming from. Sira stares the man in the eyes and he jumps back. Her eyes - the assassin stares at her eyes. It seems as thought blood has pooled and covered them both. Zenith is overcome with a familiar fear. It can't be…His mind is flooded with memories, thoughts and fears. Impossible.  
She holds the sword towards the man and grunts.

"Come," she growls. "We'll see how you enjoy being obliterated!"

Tired of waiting for him, she lunges forward with the Groon held high. A few feet from him, he raises his hand and an explosion creates a wall of flames between them. Sira stops and slams the tip of the sword into the ground in frustration. 

"My dear," says the man. "I never expected to find someone like you here."

The wall of flames grows higher and then explodes. When the smoke and debris settle, the man is gone. Sira looks over at Zenith who is staring at her in disbelief. The anger that had taken over her body dissipates and is replaced by the piercing pain she had before. She grabs her stomach and screams in agony as she falls to her knees. Zenith forces himself to his feet and staggers towards her. She can see his lips moving but can't hear anything. As a strange feeling of serenity rushes through her, the red colors of the woods return to their original green and brown. Zenith reaches her and her vision has become blurry again. The pain becomes all she can think of. She lets herself fall forward and closes her eyes once her head hits the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 7_

Leaves fall and land delicately on the freshly dug ground. Many people have gathered and share together the pain and sadness of loosing such fine fighters...So many had died in these cursed woods. Many people hold one another and sob quietly. A tall man clad in a long ceremonial robe says words to pay homage to the fallen. The usual serene atmosphere of the village is filled with sorrow and despair. Zenith stares at the graves and lowers his eyes - there was nothing he could have done to save them. His mind tickles the thought of the dark man and a mixture of hate and fear washes away the sadness. Why had he come? What was he after? Zenith does not know the answers and although curious, hopes he never has to find out. When he had finally settled into the Sleepywood Hotel, the assassin had contacted his leader, Dark Lord, in Kerning and told of the death of all the fighters and destruction left by mysterious man. The leader of Kerning had took this news very seriously and told Zenith to remain in Sleepywood until he had contacted the other leaders of Victoria. They would come to him.

The assassin turns on his heels and walks away from the gathering of mourners and makes his way back to the Hotel. The experience a few days ago with the man had brought back so many unwanted memories, so much death. He just wants to take some time and relax in the Sauna, to try and forget.

He walks through the door and nods to the receptionist and then makes his way down a hallway lined with doors and comes to one at the far end. He goes to open the door, but it opens before he can put his hand on the doorknob. The young dark haired cleric looks up at him. Her forehead is wrapped in bandages.

"I was just going to visit the graves," says Valencia. "Jaimus said he would come and give her the potions when he was done in the sauna... She could wake soon."

Zenith nods and once Valencia has left the room he passes through the narrow wooden doorway. Sira lay on a small bed at the back of the room. When he had finally got her and the others to Sleepywood, he thought she was already dead. The healers of the town took her in and with the help of Valencia have spent many hours in this room casting spell after spell repairing the damage done to her body. Valencia had taken Zenith aside after the heal session and said that she was lucky to be still alive. The cleric and the two healers did not understand how Sira had lived so long without receiving more blood, she had lost so much. Valencia said that her external wounds had closed up and begun healing before they had even started taking care of her. The bones in her leg were partially restored to normal and the puncture wounds made by the steely had closed on its own. The healers had thought that it had been Valencia's doing before reaching the village of Sleepywood. When valencia had explained that she was unable to perform such advanced healing at her level, the healers concluded it was a miracle sent from the great maple god, Wizet. Zenith had not told anyone about the sudden strength and fight between Sira and the man. He had just explained that the man, believing they were all dead, left. He is afraid of what he had seen in Sira. He had to be sure it wasn't what he thought. He had to wait to talk to Sira.   
Zenith walks to a closet next to Sira's bed and takes out a blue bathrobe. He goes into the bathroom, changes and then makes his way towards the sauna.  
As he enters the steam filled room, he sits opposite the only other person in the sauna, Jaimus. The bowman sits relaxed with his legs up on a wooden stool. His burn wounds on his face are almost completely healed - Valencia and the healers had been working hard on healing the wounds caused by the explosion.

"The people of this village are going through some terrible times," Says Jaimus. "Yet they took us in during their own time of despair and have tended to our every need. I had highly misjudged them."  
"Yes," agrees Zenith. "They have."

Zenith thinks back a few days when he and Valencia had finally found the gates to the hidden village. They had walked dragging Jaimus and Sira on their backs for hours before finding it. They were shocked to find it ablaze and to hear many voices in panic when they arrived. The village was in utter chaos as people ran caring for the wounded. A villager had explained to him that a man had passed through their town not long before and when the village had refused to allow him passage to the Ant Tunnel he had summoned what looked like lightning that devoured the village quickly. Through the flames he had walked and disappeared into the ant tunnel.

"You were lucky," says Zenith.  
"Indeed," says Jaimus. "If Valencia hadn't cast Invincible we would surely be dead."

When Sira had fallen into unconsciousness Zenith had gone to see the two others. He was surprised to find both of them breathing. They were badly burned and their bodies were bruised, but they were alive. Valencia woke when Zenith shook her gently. She was not seriously injured and was able to help the assassin bring Jaimus and Sira to Sleepywood.  
Mr Sweatbottom, the caretaker of the sauna, enters and pours more water on the hot coals.

"I'm gonna go check on Sira, then go pay my respects to the villagers' graves," says the bowman standing and then leaving the sauna.

Once alone, Zenith leans over with his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands. The assassin remembers the fight that seemed so long ago. He remembers with spite his sensei's orders…His fear….The Blood…He can still hear her screams in his head. "You knew we weren't good enough yet..." he thinks."Not strong enough…" he whispers.


	8. Chapter 8

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 8_

She can feel a hand on her forehead and opens her eyes. The light of the room makes her squint at first. Her mind is flushed with a stream of thoughts and she looks around the room frantically. Her eyes stop on a girl looking down at her... a mage...familiar... "Valencia" she gasps. _Was she dreaming, or was she dead? _She remembers the man and the sight of Valencia and Jaimus on the ground. The cleric smiles warmly at Sira.

"Can you sit up," she asks?

Sira pushes herself up with her hands and leans against the bed's base board. She has a little headache, but nothing compared to the pain she remembers. Remembers - _the man - the fight - her wound? _She is confused, but is more concerned with the state of the rest of her team mates.

"Jaimus, Zenith," she says.

"Don't worry," says Valencia. "They are fine."

"But how?" demands Sira.

Valencia laughs a little.

"I didn't think the man would let us go so easily," says Valencia. "So I cast a spell that protected Jaimus and I. Our damage was minimal"

"Where are we?" asks Siya looking around the unfamiliar room.

"Sleepywood," says Valencia. "Zenith found it a few hours after you passed out."

Valencia shakes a bottle of white liquid and then pours some into a glass. She is relieved that Sira is awake. Even if she doesn't know her teammates well and they had bickered a few days past, they were a team now. Even if she wishes to be back in the comfort of her forest surrounded by her friends and Tanner, she knows that this is where she must be. Over the past few days she had watched Jaimus and Zenith in the village helping out. They were both very different from one another, but they were both surprisingly good people. Her mind shifts to the day when they came across the gruesome slaughter. Zenith could have hastily escaped from the man that day, but he hadn't left them behind. These things and more made her realize that she could trust them, care for them. Worrying about them and tending to everyone's wounds took her mind off wondering where and what Tanner was doing - She misses him.

"Drink this," says the cleric. "It will help you recover faster. Your wounds are completely healed, the scars should be gone soon. You might feel dizzy or get headaches for the next couple of days."

"Thank you," says Sira taking the glass.

Jaimus and the healers come to visit Sira to wish her well. They go over the events that happened during the days she was in deep sleep. Sira is saddened about the attack on the village and frightened that the man still wanders loose in Victoria.

The visitors leave Sira to rest and she thinks of the time in the dungeon forest. _What had happened? How come no one had wondered how she was able to move after she removed the steely? _She certainly wondered how. She thought maybe it had all been a dream and decided not to ask anyone, at the risk of sounding crazy.

The door to her room opens and a young man dressed all in black slips in - Zenith. She had not seen him since she woke. He walks over to her bed and looks at her expressionless.

"The leaders of Victoria are here," he says. "They are questioning Jaimus and Valencia about that man."

"I see," says Sira relieved.

"Do not tell them about what happened after the incident with the steely," says Zenith.

_...He remembers? She wasn't dreaming? _Sira goes to question him but he speaks first.

"We'll talk later," he says sternly, leaving the room.

A few minutes pass after Zenith has left the room and the door swings open again. This time four men enter: Dark Lord, Sitting Bull, Hines and Chief Stan. She is very intimidated at being surrounded by such important men; she is nervous. They introduce themselves and commend her on her bravery. She blushes and thanks them. She hadn't regarded her actions as anything special. They continue by asking her questions about the events that day and details about the man. She tells everything she remembers up until before her bizarre fighting and they bid her farewell.

Two days after she regained consciousness, Sira feels like herself again. She does some exercises in her room and notices her strength slowly coming back. She wanders the village admiring the strange architecture and statues. The people of Sleepywood have isolated themselves from the rest of Victoria Island, continuing to practice ancient magic and skills no longer seen as necessary on the rest of the island. They are wealthy and do not take kind to strangers for fear of thievery and disputes because their ways that do not follow the laws of the land.

The young girl finds a small grassy area on hill overlooking the village and sits down. Green lights bounce around her as she gazes off at the dimly lit village below. She is a little startled when she suddenly notices someone sitting next to her. She looks over at the assassin. She hadn't heard from him since the day she woke from her long sleep.

"Was that the first time?" asks Zenith staring at the village at the bottom of the slope.

"Yes" she answers referring to her fight with the man.

"Do you remember what happened?" asks Zenith.

"Vaguely," says Siya bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Why do you seek the legend of the dragon knight?" asks Zenith.

Sira had a strange feeling Zentih would ask that question. She looks over at him and he briefly glances at her. He knows something, she can tell. She debates a few minutes over telling him what she knows, what she's heard. She has no reason to share the personal information with him. She has no reason to trust him. She bites down on her lip lightly and closes her eyes. However, for the first time she feels like she has the chance to tell someone what she knows, what she's seeking. Someone who will understand her. But will he understand her, she wonders? She lets her thoughts flow through her mind freely…She recalls a conversation between her mother and father that she had overheard once. Her father had explained that some people were born with the ability to become greater fighters. Her mother argued that these abilities were too strong and dangerous - they are against the law to develop and practice. Her father had then said the words "I felt it" and her mother began to cry. He continued by telling her that there was nothing left he could do. The thought of his family ignited an unusual power in him. "And Fen?" her mother had asked referring to her older brother. "I don't know" had answered her father. She had never told anyone if this conversation. Her mother had seemed so shocked and appalled by it all. That day, her father left and when she tried asking her mother where he was, she cried. Finally she said he was gone to look for Fen. She was happy to hear the news because she had missed her brother a lot. For the first time Sira feels like she has to tell someone about her quest.

"My father," says Sira. "He spoke one time of a great power…a power he had felt once. My mother had said it was illegal, dangerous. He left that day and i never saw him alive again. The day after his funeral I rummaged through his belonging and found a medallion with a small gold dragon on it. The one i have on me now. Some of the papers i found had scribbles of dragons and underlined faded texts containing the words Dragon Knight. I went to the council library and after looking through many books I found a drawing that resembled the dragon on the medallion. Along with it were tales of the dragon knights. I had not been able to decipher the texts in my fathers study, but a few lines described the knights. They were a prestigious class of strong and powerful fighters who commanded the might and skills of a dragon. A few days later I found my mother throwing away a lot of my fathers' paper work and snuck in to have a look once more before they were burnt. My father had copied many of the details I had read in the books concerning the legend. My father had been researching the dragon knights. I made it my personal quest to find out more on the subject; to find out if my father had really felt the same power as the dragon knights and to see if the legend was true. My mothers fears and the lack of information concerning his death, made me suspicious. I thought maybe his death had something to do with the legend."

"I see," says Zenith.

"Why do you ask?" says Sira.

Zenith looks over at Sira quickly then back at the village.

"Dragon Knights were very powerful," says Zenith. "It was a skill that very few were able to obtain. A natural gift grows within the person, within the descendants of select families. Most tales call this gift the dragon's spirit. The few warriors that developed it could not control the power, and in turn lost themselves to it. That is how the stories go anyway. There are only a couple of told dragon knights who did not completely succumb and become mad from it; warriors with the strength and will power to control the spirit of the dragon. When the head warriors of Perion discovered that some men had this power in them, they tried to make it evolve into something they could use as a tool of war. However, things got out of hand and the dragon knights became reckless and uncontrollable. When all of the head warriors' attempts failed, they turned to assassins to get the job done quickly, silently. Many people died during the mass assassination, but finally all of the dragon knights were brought down."

"How do you know this?" asks Sira in awe. "You're telling me now that it isn't only a legend. How do you know this?"

"My grand father," explains Zenith "was the former leader of Kerning as was my great grand father. They knew the history of kerning like none other. My sister and I heard many stories from them, including the one I just told. It had always been my favorite, because it showed that the powerful brutes of Perion had to come crying to the rogues for help."

"And you think…?" asks Sira.

"I've never seen anything like what happened to you in the woods," says Zenith. "You should be dead. It made me remember the story of the dragon knights - the power"

"I … don't know what to say," says Sira.

"Neither do I," says Zenith. "I didn't want you to mention anything, in case my assuming is correct."

"I didn't know about what you said," says Sira. "The things I've read only bits of the legend. Nothing about the assassinations."

"heh, of course they covered up their mistake," says Zenith. "And the assassins were sworn to secrecy. It is said to be only a legend now."

"So, you're saying that it's true," asks Sira? "You think I might have …I'm so weak. It couldn't be."

"You told about your father," says Zenith. "Legends say it is passed down through bloodlines."

"My father…" says Sira still not sure if she had acknowledged everything correctly.

"I don't know about you or your father," says Zenith. "But you're in the right place if you want to find out more about dragon knights."

Sira remembers seeing the name Sleepywood on one of her fathers' papers.

"Why," she asks? "There is something in sleepywood isn't there?"

"I spoke to Sabitrama, a wise man of this village," says Zenith. "He said that he didn't know much about the legend, but that these woods use to be protected by a dragon in the legends of ancient times. He also said he hadn't heard of anyone seeking information on the dragon knight in the passed ten years... since a male warrior came asking the way to the ant tunnel."

"A warrior?" asks Sira. Her thoughts go wild with facts from her past and her father. "He was looking for the Ant Tunnel; doesn't that lead to the mines?"

"He said the warrior was accompanied by a younger warrior boy," says Zenith.

"Could it be...?" asks Sira. "Ten years ago...my father..."

It had to have been her father and the boy, her brother? Ten years ago was the year everything involving "the power" had happened, it was the year her father had died; the year her brother went away and never returned.

"I have a pack with enough supplies if you're ready," says Zenith. "The ant tunnel waits."


	9. Chapter 9

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 9 _

All is quiet in the village with the exception of a few villagers repairing the damaged buildings. Zenith and Sira make their way between the stone walls and trees as discreetly as possible. They did not want to attract any unnecessary attention. Sira was extremely anxious to find clues in the ant tunnel that could help in explaining the legend of the dragon knight. She is enthusiastic about following in the same footsteps as her father but at the same time a small reluctant feeling lingers. The dragon knights had been dangerous and uncontrollable, had explained Zenith. _Was that true?_ Her books had told nothing about their personalities. She is engulfed by a dark sensation when thoughts of the events with the mysterious man enter her mind. She remembers being filled with so much anger and hate. Had she really been in control of her actions? She wonders if she had survived and fought because of the power of the dragon's spirit. She reasons with herself that there is no way she is strong enough to have such a gift. At that thought she becomes more worried. _What if she did have the gift? _She would be too weak to control it ... _then what would happen? _She thinks back on everything that had happened to her father. _Had he had the gift?_ _Was that what he and her mother had talked of that night where she listened safely in the other room? _For so long she had believed her father to be great warrior, she had wanted to find out everything that had happened prior to his sudden death. She wanted to know how his search for the dragon's spirit had finished and what the conversation with her mother was about. _What had he felt that made her mother cry - the dragons spirit? _She had tried questioning her mother on the matter, but her mother had snapped at her saying it was only a legend. Her mother's reaction had only fueled her curiosity. In the past year, due to her extensive training schedule she had not been able to pursue her quest for the truth. However, the events of a few days past and the information she received from Zenith reignited her desire to know more.  
At the very end of the village, at the bottom of stairs dug into the earth stands an enormous eerie tree stump. At the front of the stump the wood splits opening the entrance to the ant tunnel. Through the entrance they see nothing but darkness with a faint glimmer of light. The ant tunnel had once been a very prosperous and busy ore mine with many people coming and going everyday. It had been discovered many years ago, after digging a small tunnel, that miles of underground grotto's stretched beneath the island. Other villages and towns had tried to dig to have their own access to the caves, but had failed. The ground covering the island under approximately 20 feet of soil was a hard stone no one had succeeded in cracking sufficiently. The only ground soft enough to dig was around Sleepywood. In these mines, various ores such as mithril, garnet and silver had been found in the first stages of the tunnels. As the years past, the miners dug deeper and to their amazement, they found Gold, Diamonds and even the legendary black ores. Mining in the ant tunnel had become the heart of Victoria island bringing wealth beyond imagination to the mining companies of Sleepywood. The ores were used in creating and upgrading weaponry and armor strengthening the armies of the land. However, in the past 10 years, mining had drastically come to a halt as the spawns of evil eyes, undead mushrooms and drakes began to pour from its deepest corridors. Hundreds of men and women had lost their lives in attempts of slaying the beasts and continuing to excavate the tunnel. Unfortunately the attempts were futile and the spawns continued to grow in numbers. The growing need for the precious ores skyrocketed the value of these and the finely crafted materials once known became rare.

Zenith looks over his shoulder and sees no one. With a hand on the inner walls of the stump he and the warrior cautiously step down the many grass covered stone steps leading deep underground. Every few feet on the dirt wall hangs a shiny stone that spreads a dim light around them. As they get deeper the air becomes colder and the light, a little brighter. At the end of the narrow staircase they arrive in a large cave. A yellow light shines from the many glimmering stones throughout the vast damp area. Small droplets of water can be heard in the distance. They continue forward into the caves looking around cautiously for spawns. They are puzzled that even ten minutes into the tunnel they do not see even one creature.

"It's so ... empty," says Sira, an echo rebounds and startles her.

"Abnormally empty," says Zenith. "Stay on guard."

They continue walking, going deeper underground without seeing or hearing the slightest hint of another presence. The ant tunnel is rumored to be swarming with spawns; _where had they all gone? _The mysterious mans face flashes in Siras mind and she holds her breath. He had come down here... _had he done something to the spawns? _She stops. Zenith continues a few steps before realizing Sira is not following. He turns around to find Sira starring at the ground her fists clenched.

"What is it," he asks?

"That man ..." she whispers. "What if he is still down here?"

Zenith had avoided that very thought. No one had seen the man exit the ant tunnel. A small frightened sensation runs through him but he ignores it. He had made up his mind on coming down here knowing the man could very well be lurking in one of the many dark corners of the tunnel. _Why was he doing this? _He looks at Sira and closes his eyes briefly. In that instant he remembers the dagger...the blood. He opens his eyes - He knows that helping Sira will not change what happened, but his gut is more powerful then his mind. He turns back around and starts walking again. He too had unanswered questions.

"Come," he says not looking back.

Sira doesn't have time to take one step when she hears small thud. She turns to look to her right, where the sound had come from, and jumps back as a yellow spiky arm with sharp claws swings at her. She goes to grab her Zeco as a swift arrow glides and pierces the small creature. A muffled cry escapes its large mouth and its bulging eyes close. Zenith and Sira both turn to where the back of the arrow is pointing and sees two figures jogging towards them - Jaimus and Valencia. _How had they...? _

"Evenin' Mates," says Jaimus tipping his hat at the two.

"What ... how did u find us?" asks Zenith.

"We followed you of course," says Jaimus smiling. "Overheard you talking to Sabitrama, figured you'd do something hasty like this. Couldn't let you kids come down here in this nasty place all by your lonesome now could we?"

"Followed...how ...," asks Zenith ashamed he had not heard them before now. "Since when?"

"Since you left Sleepywood of course," says Jaimus proudly. "Followed you real close up until now. Figured you would turn us around if you noticed us earlier. You're stuck with us now chap!"

"How come ..." growls Zenith. "Lies! I couldn't hear you!"

Being of the rogue clan Zenith prized himself on stealth and acute senses.

"Hunter extraordinaire at your service," giggles Jaimus. "Humans are dumber to track then animals."

Seeing Zenith's unamused expression Jaimus laughs nervously and changes subject.

"Soooo," he says. "We on a reconnaissance mission for lil miss here?"

"I ..." says Sira. "You didn't have to come. This has nothing to do with missions and the team - It's personal."

"Nonsense," says Jaimus. "Plus ... I've always wanted to hunt me something from these tunnels. Imagine the faces of the townsfolk if I brought back a souvenir like an Evil Eye Tail... or even better a DRAKE SKULL!"

Jaimus is beaming with pride as he reaches for a small dagger in his pocket. He bends down towards the dead evil eye and continues cackling.

"Excuse me ladies," he says winking at Valencia and Siya.

The hunter slices off the tail and cleans it best he can without water.

"If we find a water source ill have this baby ready to bring back to the town. The ladies will go wild and admire me," says the bowman smiling at the two girls.

"Oh please..." says Valencia."We just thought we could be of help to you. Who knows what you might encounter."

"Thank you," says Sira. "You both are aware of what might lurk in these tunnels?"

"Fully aware," says Jaimus. "So what we looking for exactly?"

"Sabitrama said that a man had asked information on the ant tunnel because it apparently contained information on the Dragon Knights," explains Zenith.

"I know," smiles Jaimus. "I was listening!"

Zenith gives Jaimus a cold glare - once again his senses had failed. Jaimus' smile fades.

"Well now," says the bowman readying his bow. "How far do you think until we find something?"

"I would guess quite deep," says Valencia. "It would also be more then likely to be in a place where the miners did not come across. If it were the case... whatever this information is would be quite public don't you think?"

"I agree," says Sira.

"Even Sabitrama knew not of this information that the man was talking about," says Zenith.

"Well then ... "says Jaimus adjusting his armor."Shall we see how deep this tunnel goes?"

The four team mates continue their descent amongst the rocks and stone walls cautiously; every step looking over their shoulder just in case. They are heading into the den of the strongest and most frightening creatures known to the folk of Victoria Island. Holding their breaths at each corner, they hope for the best. Although they are relieved at avoiding the mobs that was told existed in these tunnels...a growing fear clouds their minds - _where had the creatures gone? _


	10. Chapter 10

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 10_

As time goes by, the light provided to the travelers in the ant tunnel becomes dimmer. The glimmering stones become farther apart and the four must now watch their footing carefully down the steps and platforms made of stone. In addition, the once warm air is slowly turning cold. The cold air makes Siya miss her dark general's armor that she left back in the woods of the dungeon. The woman at the inn had kindly given her a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt to wear, but it was hardly the clothing needed for battle. A warrior needs strong armor because the battle style is up close and receives more blows from the enemy. She knows she must pay special attention if they engage in any sort of battle. The incident with the steely reminds her of that and she slides her hand over her stomach where the bloody wound once was.

"Hard to believe so many people use to travel these tunnels," says Valencia.

They had all thought the same.

"Did they find the gold in these parts you think?" asks Jaimus examining the walls as they continue to descend.

"As the stones turn blue and the air to ice," says Zenith.

"What," asks Jaimus?

"That's when you find the most precious gems," says Zenith. "It's something I heard on my first visit to Sleepywood."

The air becomes thin and their breathing becomes harder. _How deep are they? When does it end?_ Sira walks behind Zenith pondering their dept and doesn't notice the assassin has stopped. She bangs into him and is startled.

"What is it?" asks Sira.

Zenith turns with his finger over his mouth hushing them.

"Listen," he whispers.

Sira along with Jaimus and Valencia listen carefully. A distant growling sound is heard along with the faint echo of tumbling stone. They creep along a stone wall until they come through a narrow opening and into a very large area. Hissing and growling sounds flood their senses. Zenith stops and holds out his hands stopping the others behind him. They peer over his shoulder and see that about 20 feet below the area where they stand are hundreds of creatures swarming. They gaze in horror at the large creature that for the first time behold their eyes: large scaly beasts that stand on their back feet with sharp teeth and spikes lining their backs and tails. The creatures growl and knock at each other. Amongst them many evil eyes scurry about confused and attacking each other.

"What are they," whispers Siya?

"Drakes," answers Zenith.

"Wow, why are they all down there," asks Jaimus?

"I don't care," says Zenith. "We have a nice path up here that avoids the mobs below."

"Illegal magic," says Valencia. "Of a very high level...It's a gravity spell."

"Let's be on our way," says Jaimus. "If the spell wears off they may find their way back to this area."

They jog across the open area for a few minutes before reaching a small tunnel. Valencia runs her fingers along the walls.

"This tunnel was made by men," says the mage.

They enter the small area and Sira catches up to the assassin who is leading the way. She goes to say something, but he speaks first.

"I know," says Zenith softly. "It must have been done by _him._"

"Do you think he is...?" she asks.

"Let's hope not..." says the assassin bouncing ahead.

As they come to the end of the tunnel, they are engulfed by a bright blue light and a cold chill sweeps over them. The cave walls glimmer with blue crystals filling the caves with a beautiful blue glow. "_As the stones turn blue and the air to ice_" had been Zeniths words and here it is. The beauty before them is quickly forgotten as they realize how cold the air in the cave has become. White puffs of air escapes their mouth as they breathe. Zenith and Jaimus step forward to examine the area and then return to Valencia and Sira.

"There is a different breed of evil eye swarming below," says Jaimus. "I believe if we trek carefully through this stone maze we can avoid them. It seems the gravity spell has been used in this room as well."

On those words the four travelers creep down on ledges and platforms twisting and turning through the many corridors of the vast cave. It takes them close to an hour to find the end of the maze. They find a large area to sit and rest. The smaller area is empty and they cautiously sit down for the first time in hours. Zenith bounces off to see what lay on the other side of a high cliff. Sira and Valencia follow the sound of running water in hopes of finding a spring. They are startled by geysers that spring up hot water from time to time.

As the sound of the water becomes louder they see a small area where a fresh spring runs between some large rocks. Valencia and Sira kneel down to fill their water canteens. A small splashing noise catches the spear girls attention and she looks to her right... something splashed in the water not far away. She takes a few steps and looks down a small slope; a small gasp escapes her lips.

"Val..." she whispers. "Come here."

The magician approaches and looks down the slope. A large purple beast sits drinking out of the stream. Its long fluffy tail sways back and forth and soft purring sound echoes.

"Isn't it cute?" says Sira.

"Yes," says the magician. "We should go warn the others."

The magician turns on her heals and tip toes away from the beast. A few feet away she realizes that Sira is not following. She turns around and sees the spear girl creeping towards the beast.

"Sira," she whispers. "What the hell are you doing?"

Valencia creeps towards the spear girl.

"It's so cute," says Sira. "Maybe it's a gentle creature."

"What if its not?" asks the mage.

A few feet from the beast they both stop. Sira begins to get nervous. It's an enormous creature; bigger then anything she has ever encountered. What if it wasn't docile? She takes another step and makes a noise tripping on some pebbles. The beast's large pearly eyes turn towards the two women and snorts. Large sharp teeth slide from its mouth as it growls and turns towards them.

"Nice kitty," says Valencia backing away slowly pulling on Sira. "Run!"

The beast pounces forward and growls. The girls run as fast as they can, jumping over rocks and climbing onto different ledges to get back to where they had set up camp to rest. The beast pursues jumping from rock to rock.

"Bad kitty," yells Sira as she runs frantically.

As they approach the area where they had sat to rest, Jaimus stands. He sees the large beast galloping behind the two women and fires arrows with his bow. The beast continues to charge forward. He grabs his back and runs as the girls reach his side.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Just ... run..." says Valencia passing him with teleport.

They climb a slope as fast as they can, avoiding the random geysers, and as the beasts' steps seem to be right behind them. They hear a squeal and look up to see Zenith throwing his weapons, injuring the creature and slowing it down.

Zenith is almost out of Kumbi stars and Sira is the one carrying his pack with his spare weapons. He picks up the pace, throwing a Kumbi to slow the beast now and then. He does not have time to retrieve his pack and get his extras. Up ahead he sees a rope ladder leading to a high platform. The beast would not be able to climb and they would be safe. He is out of stars and the beast is gaining ground, they would not make it in time, he fears. As they approach the ladder, his eyes fall upon some spiked stones frozen from spring water. He slides on the ground grabbing the spike, breaking it off and holding it tightly. It would have to do...He jumps to face the angered beast and throws the icicle with all of his strength letting some of his magic energy fuel to last minute weapon. The icicle pierces the creature's leg and the beast falls to the ground momentarily. Zenith grunts happily at his icicle idea, turning around to proceed in running towards the ladder. The four travelers hop on the ladder and climb as fast as they can. They reach the top before the beast reaches the ladder. They keep running until they enter a new smaller area and stop, panting.

"What is that?" asks Jaimus.

They look up and see a wooden entrance.

"Entrance to a deeper part of the mines I'm guessing," says Sira.

"It could be the last tunnels the miners were working on before they were chased from these mines by the spawns." says Zenith.

"With cats that big and hungry I can see why they didn't continue their work," says Jaimus trying to catch his breath.

The bowman and magician walk towards the wooden entrance and examine it, touching the large beams that hold the stones up. Sira walks around the open area with Zenith by her side...She is curious to see every inch of this area. The area isn't big and there seems to be some nooks where the light does not shine. She holds out her hand as it becomes dark around her, she doesn't feel any walls so she steps carefully making sure the platform upon which they stand does not come to an end. She taps with her foot lightly before taking a step. When the sound changes to that of taping on wood she bends down to verify - it is wood.

"Zen...," says the spear girl.

"Hmm?" mumbles Zenith.

"Feel here," she says guiding his hand in the dark.

The assassin touches the wooden plank on the ground. He pulls on it and is surprised to be struck by a ray of blue light illuminating the area where he and Sira had stood in darkness. Jaimus and Valencia turn their gaze towards the new light. The assassin and spear girl peer down and see that the wood had been covering a man sized hole in the ground. A long rope is attached falling some twenty feet down and landing on another illuminated platform.

"This is interesting," says Jaimus. "I never heard tell of a fork in the road in the mines from Sabitrama. He said to keep walking straight and we would come to the end of the tunnel."

"I want to see what's down there," says Sira, her curiosity becoming wild.

"Let's go cautiously please," says Valencia.

One after the other they slide down the rope, with Sira the last to descend. As her feet land on the hard stone floor she looks over in amazement at the enormous stone doors. They tower above the travelers like doors to a parlor of giants. Sira approaches the doors and slides her finger on the words carved around the doors archway. Her eyes land upon something familiar. She slides her hand over it; the same medallion that hangs around her neck is lodged into the stone on the side of the door. She looks over at the other side and sees a small circular area empty. She takes out her medallion and places it into the stone hole. Zenith looks over at her astonished. Her father had taken the medallion from this very spot. She feels a chill run down her spine. She wants to see farther into the tunnel, she wants to see the inside of the temple. She looks over the words again and whispers them out loud.

_"Within this temple carved in stone, dwells the beast with Dragon's Roar."_


	11. Chapter 11

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 11_

Sira lays her hands gently on the doors and closes her eyes to listen. She can hear a faint rumbling sound getting louder. She steps back and the ground begins to shakes violently. The four team members try to steady themselves, but the shaking forces them all to kneel and hold onto various things. They all panic a little, _what is going on?_ Stones begin to fall from the platforms above and they all huddle in the arch of the doorway trying to avoid being struck. The earth shaking comes to a halt and they try and breathe despite the dust from the tumbling rocks. Valencia grabs Jaimus's shoulder and points to the wall opposite the enormous doors.

"What?" asks Jaimus.

"That's the area we were in before..." says Valencia.

"And...?"Asks Jaimus standing and helping the mage to her feet.

A loud purring sound is heard.

"Sweet mother of..."gasps Jaimus.

He starts looking for rocks to climb onto.

"Fool," yells Zenith pulling the bowman down from a boulder. "Those things can jump you know."

"The rope," yells Jaimus jumping towards the rope.

He grabs hold of it and starts inching up. A few feet above the ground the stones above loosen and fall bringing the rope down with it. The bowman lands hard on the ground and covers his head avoiding some falling rocks.

"Twit," says Valencia. "Mr. I'm so brave afraid of a few kittens?"

"KITTENS?" Yells Jaimus. "Those ... Those vile drooling fang filled beasts you lured to me are not kittens... they are going to chomp us good... we have nowhere to run..."

Zenith feels the door as the bowman's whining of "mama noooooo we're gonna die" repeat itself in the background. He takes his bag from Sira and reloads his stars in his pant leg case.

"Can we get it open?" asks Sira.

Valencia smacks Jaimus behind the head.

"Would you shut up," shouts Valencia. "If the kitties come, it'll be to eat you to stop your incessant babbling."

Jaimus ends his panic attack, clears his throat and puffs his chest.

"Well then," he asks trying to regain some dignity. "Shall we?"

He joins Zenith and Sira in pushing the door. The door nudges a little. Sira raises her Zeco and drives the steel shards in the slit between the doors using her spear to try and pry it open. As the doors open enough to let them through a kitty pounces from the rubble on the other side of the collapsed wall and growls. Valencia fires a weak Holy Arrow startling the beast. They slip through the crack in the door and arrive on the other side. They all breathe a sigh of relief as the kitty lunges its claws through the crack unable to pass. Jaimus snickers at it and turns to face the tunnel ahead. He steps back when his eyes land on the swarming white hissing beasts a few feet away.

"Oh well," says Jaimus. "Was nice while it lasted."

"Grab your bow and run," says Zenith pushing the bowman forward.

As the beasts charge they all unleash their quickest skills to clear a path. Zenith runs past them dodging their icy touch throwing random stars at the beasts as he leaps over them from boulder to boulder. Sira charges hoards of them using all of her strength and mana to use a multiple damage skill called slash blast. Jaimus jumps clumsily around shooting down arrows as Valencia follows advancing quickly using her teleporting skills, damaging some of the beasts as she passes by. They manage to make it far into the creatures den with only minor damages.

As they all gather on a safe ledge they collapse out of breath. Sira lies on her stomach, lets go of her spear and looks down. They still have a long way to go. The beasts seem to be getting larger in numbers as they gather below their platform hissing at the trespassers. _How long had those doors been shut and these beasts been waiting for some fresh meat to come their way? Why were they behind this door? Were they guards protecting something? Something that should not be disturbed?_ Sira closes her eyes and feels a small stream of blood run down her cheek.

"Let me muster up enough strength to heal you all before I continue," says Valencia.

"We should go now," says Zenith.

"Hey," says Valencia. "I can heal you, but I can't bring you back from the dead. We are gonna all need each other to get out of this alive. There's no turning back..."

"No turning back?" asks Jaimus. "Val, hun, we are in a dead end tunnel... god knows how far underground with no way out but Sleepywood. We are stuck down here!"

"We can go back," says Sira. "We all know there is no dragon down here. I don't know what I expect to find."

She stands and walks to the end of the ledge. Zenith joins her.

"We have to go on," he says.

"Why?" asks Sira feeling guilty that they all came with her. "Why are you even helping me? Why do you care what happens to me? Why do you care about the dragon knights?"

Zenith is silent then hands Sira back her spear she had left a little ways behind.

"I'm curious," says Zenith. "Now get up, and you two stop moping."

Zenith turns and looks at the cleric and the bowman.

"Ahead," says Zenith. "Can't you feel it? Or are you too busy with thoughts of your own demise?"

Valencia stands and looks ahead. She realizes she can't see anything, but she feels something. A cool breeze blows through her hair.

"A breeze," says Jaimus cracking a smile.

"From where?" asks Valencia.

"From down there," says Sira looking down into the tunnel.

"But how?" asks Jaimus.

"Let's have a look," says Zenith. "However, there are too many of those creatures. Fighting is futile at the moment."

The assassin gestures with his hand for Sira to hop onto his back.

"Ill take Sira and run as fast as I can," says Zenith. "Valencia take this doofus and teleport past them. He can shoot at them if they become too bothersome."

"Wouldn't it be better if I were on your back?" says Jaimus to Zenith.

"No," says Zenith. "Valencia can't avoid them like I can. You will need to use your bow to protect her. Valencia is not a range fighter; she is useless to Valencia at the moment."

Jaimus clears his throat.

"It is very unlike a gentleman to allow a lady to carry him as a load on her back," says Jaimus.

"Says the man who was just crying like a baby ten minutes ago," says Valencia grabbing the bowman and helping him onto her back.

"Well err..." says Jaimus properly adjusting himself. "This stays between us ok?"

"Whatever you say," says Valencia rolling her eyes.

They leap off the ledge and down the rocky slope onto boulders and broken pillars making their way past the ravenous creatures as swiftly and safely as possible. After a while of running they reach a small tunnel and pass through it without any of the beasts following. They arrive in an area and stop admiring the view. Siya and Jaimus slide off the backs of their carriers and gaze in wonder. Large pillars and archways in ruin fill the area.

"It looks like the ruins of an ancient underground palace," says Valencia.

"Or that of a temple," says Sira.

"Do you think," says Jaimus. "That the dragons roar... that they were referring to an actual dragon?"

"Maybe," says Sira. "And Maybe this was his temple in days of past. It is fitting for a beast of such magnificence."

They walk cautiously across broken pillars and pass through enormous archways. Sira slides her hand on the marble of the elegantly carved pillars as they venture deeper into the ruined temple. _Why had such a rich and elegant place been built so deep underground? _

There are only a few of the white creatures but they are still very cautious. _What if what had been locked away is still here?_ As they go farther into the ruins the breeze becomes stronger. _Would they find an exit at the end of the tunnel? How is that possible? Where would it lead? _

They enter a large open area and the cold breeze becomes very warm and the air is filled with unsettled dust once again. They make their way into the middle of the area and a new light shines on them. They look up and see a hole enormous in radius going up, as far up as they can see letting in light.

"What is that?" asks Jaimus.

"A very big hole," says Valencia.

"I can see that," says Jaimus. "But is that day light?"

"It would seem so," says Zenith. "Come, we climb."

Sira looks quickly around the room and seeing nothing informative follows her team up the dirt and rocks. So this was the end of the tunnel and still she had so many questions. What had she really expected to find? She wonders. She knew now that this dragon's roar had been kept in the temple, or so she assumed. She already knew a lot, but about her father she still knew nothing. _Had he been killed? Had he come into the tunnel and died? She had seen his body at the funeral, he couldn't have._ She shakes the thoughts from her head and concentrates on the task at hand.

The climb is tiring and steep, but they manage to make it up without much difficulty. They stumble on loose rocks from time to time but do not fall back down. The ground is warm... _what had happened? An explosion?_ They climb many feet and the light becomes more intense. Zenith looks up and can see what he thinks is the sky. The ground briefly shakes again and they hold tightly onto roots and rocks. _What is going on at the end of the tunnel? _

The end comes into view and a large yellow flash followed by a crashing sound makes them stop and hold tight for another earth shake. They resume their ascent and finally Zenith puts his hand on level ground and lifts himself up out of the hole. He stops in his tracks and his eyes widened in shock. Men... women are fighting... _a war? What is going on?_ He jumps out of the side of the hole and helps the others out. In the distance enormous beasts and fighters of all classes are at battle. They look around frantically ... trees burning... the cries of men and women... a town... Valencia lets out a cry... Ellinia.


	12. Chapter 12

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 12_

Before anyone has time to stop her, Valencia runs towards the burning wooded area. Sira tries to hold her back but is too late.

"Val, wait..." yells Sira trying to keep up.

The battle is in the other direction, but the town is a dangerous place to be. Flame eaten branches fall and fires still burn as ice mages try and put the blaze to rest. The spear girl, bowman and assassin finally catch up to Valencia when she comes to a halt on a wooden landing at the top of a few flights of stairs leading into the upper part of the trees. Valencia looks up with tears in her eyes. Sira comes up behind her and lays her hand on the clerics shoulder as she too looks up at the once beautiful magician temple, the home of master Hines, devoured by flames.

Those beasts... the flames... what has happened? A bright light shines before them and they step back expecting the worst, but are relieved to see a beautiful fairy float before them.

"Arwen," cries Valencia. "What is going on?"

"The beasts, they rose from the earth and set our trees aflame," says the fairy in a soft voice.

"But ...what are they?" asks Valencia holding back her tears as she looks around at her village burning. "Why have they come?"

"We do not know," says Arwen. "We have gotten news that they have spread across the land. Hundreds of these giant armored beasts have declared this war upon us; their skin is thick and hard to pierce."

"What are the orders from master Hines?" says Valencia closing her eyes... shutting out her sight.

"To protect our homes of course," says the fairy.

"I ... I must find some people," says Valencia opening her eyes.

"I can not stay here," says Jaimus. "I must go to Henesys."

"We can't split up," says Sira.

"Team members have dispersed regardless of orders to fight as a team," says Arwen calmly.

"I have business to tend to as well," says Zenith.

"BUSINESS?" shouts Sira.

"I will return to Ellinia," says Zenith before bouncing off.

"Take care ladies," says Jaimus tipping his hat. "If fate be on our side, we will see each other again soon."

"We have to fight... as a team," says Sira not knowing what else to say.

Zenith stops a little ways away.

"Silly spear girl," he says turning back towards Sira and Valencia. "It's not like we had time to become a team anyways."

As the chaos of clerics and ice mages continue to run frantically around them and the strongest fighters work to slay the beasts, Sira comforts Valencia as she runs recklessly around the village searching for her friends and family. Valencia runs up some wooden steps then down some more until she reaches the ground again. She opens doors to shops only to find people cowering in the corner in fear, but not those she seeks. She stops near an enormous blue flower at the end of town and cradles her face in her hands.

"Who are you looking for?" asks Sira.

"Tanner," says Valencia trying to catch her breath. "I have to find him."

She found out her other friends and family had fled the village when the attacks came, but she had not heard of Tanner. She knows he might not even be in Ellinia, but she also knows how much he loves his home and that he would return if it were in danger. She gets on her knees, closes her eyes and says a silent prayer that he is safe.

Sira looks through the mess of trees and the people running in every direction on the ground floor of the tree village. She widens her eyes as they land on something; something more terrifying then she could ever have imagined. She begins to tremble and sweat runs down her forehead. She wants to tell Valencia but she can't find the words to warn her. The words to tell her he is here… the man from the woods. On the back of an enormous brown beast 5 times the size of any man, the mysterious man approaches the base of the village.

"Valencia," she manages to say.

The folk, with the exception of a few fighters, run from the beast as it stretches its arms wide and arches its back. Sira can clearly see the smiling expression on the man's face as the beasts red eyes shine with fury. A large ball of fire forms and the beast howls. Valencia opens her eyes in horror, but is distracted from the beast to one of the fighters. A tall light haired wizard is running towards the beast casting fire arrows at it: Tanner. She lets out a cry of his name, but Arwen has her arm around the frantic cleric and pulls her underneath the flower. The fireball in the beast's hands becomes enormous and Valencia fights to run towards Tanner. With a loud ear shattering howl the beast unleashed the ball, as a warm white light engulfs Sira, Arwen and Valencia. Sira can feel the earth shaking and can hear the screams of many people, and as everything turns white the shrieks of Valencia to let her go echo in the spear girl's ears.


	13. Chapter 13

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 13 _

After parting ways with Jaimus in Henesys, Zenith kicks his speed up a notch and hastily runs towards Kerning. Henesys has not yet been attacked but they have their strongest fighters forming a defense around the city's parameter. Jaimus had said he would stay and help in making the shelters for the town's folk until Zenith came back on his return to Ellinia.

Zenith does not wish to return and face his sensei, but he has a burning need to speak to him. There is something on his mind that he can't shake.

As the sun begins to set, the Kerning City skyline comes into view and the peaceful wooded path become bustling city streets. As he enters the city, Zenith can spot scouts along the city limits. Word of the beasts near Ellinia has spread and people scurry stocking up on food and water to bring into their shelters. Rogue fighters stand watch and prepare for the worst.

Zenith makes his way through alleyways and streets until he reaches the Jazz bar. A few people sit boozing at the bar, unconcerned with the attacks. He walks past them and enters an employee's only door. At the bottom of a set of stairs Zenith enters a room with a boxing ring, a table and a few chairs. A few assassins and bandits sit discussing tactics. Passed the boxing ring is another door marked Private. Zenith pushes open the door and comes face to face with Dark Lord, the leader of the rogue fighters. Zenith looks over Dark Lord's shoulder and sees a slender dark haired man sitting at a table in the corner.

"May I have a few words with my sensei," says Zenith referring to the man at the back of the room.

Dark Lord nods and leaves the room.

"Zenith," says the man standing. "You have returned. Why aren't you with your team?"

"I had something I wished to discuss with you," says Zenith.

He and his sensei had never seen eye to eye. Zenith does not enjoy being in his presence. A lot had happened between them in the past, a lot of things Zenith wishes he could forget.

"I don't believe in fate," says Zenith looking the man in the eyes. "And this is too big of a coincidence."

"Whatever do you mean?" he asks smiling.

"My team," says Zenith. "Why is it i get the feeling i was placed in this team on purpose?"

"Oh?" asks the master rogue. "Why would u say a thing like that?"

"It would not be the first time Perion and Kerning conspired together secretly," replies Zenith. "Or are you not aware that one of my team mates is his daughter?"

"My dear Zenith,"says his sensei. "What surprises me most is that you got to know your teammates enough to figure out who this girl is."

"You did know…" says Zenith.

"Of course," says his sensei. "It is obvious we would follow his bloodline and make sure it is clean."

"Why was I not aware of this?" asks Zenith getting madder.

"Would you have gone?" asks the man.

"Of course not," says Zenith. "You should have gotten someone else to do your dirty work. I'm not interested. In fact had I been able to find you I would have protested being in a team in the first place. I was part of the security council, my training was private."

"Zenith, you seem to be forgetting that you, yourself chose to be off of the security council. In doing so, you become a regular ranked assassin," explains the man looking tired of Zenith's outburst.

"You enjoy it, don't you?" asks Zenith more angry now. "Testing me…"

Are you scared," says his sensei? "You always were a frightened child Zenith. Your incredible talents are the only thing that have gotten you this far."

"I am not frightened," says Zenith.

"Oh?" says the sensei. "I remember quite well how frightened you were holding that dagger when we went on that particular mission."

"Rem, I was still only young," shouts Zenith addressing him impolitely by his birth name. "And I had the right to be frightened, you brought us on a mission far too perilous and my sister paid the price for your ignorance."

"Your sister lived," answers his sensei, Rem. "And you... you got to see first hand why we must do our job... you got to see the dragons spirit."

Zenith feels a lump in his throat.

"You should be honored you were appointed such a task. Not many people your age become such high ranking protection officers," continues the sensei.

"It is an honor," agrees Zenith. "However, I do not agree with some of the methods used in the past. What were we told of dragon knights? Nothing besides a little history and a few vague facts. We know nothing, we are sent to kill. I left the security council because no one could tell me what I wanted to know."

"So tell me," says the sensei changing the subject to what he was truly interested in. "What of this girl? Does she have it, the dragon's spirit...like her father?"

"I ...," says Zenith. "She's weak."

"That's not what your eyes tell me," says his sensei. "Either way... she is in your hands. The protection council of Perion and Kerning has agreed that the extermination laws remain in place. This is your task."

"I resigned," says Zenith.

"I recommended you Zenith because this is what you need," says Rem. "This is the wake up call you need to realize how you are made for this task. Only the strongest of assassins can go against the dragon's spirit. You have too many gifts; we have worked too long on you to let your strength go to waste on petty missions and regular ranked teams."

"I will not," says Zenith angered.

"You won't what?" asks Rem.

"I will not kill her," shouts Zenith turning around and putting his hand on the door to leave.

"Why would you need to kill her if she's weak… like you said… hmmm?" asks his sensei. "You know the risks; you know that if used recklessly she will become consumed completely by it... you saw that for yourself with her father. This is no time to let emotions get in the way."

"I will not kill her," repeats Zenith. "I will not kill anyone unless they are my enemy."

"Oh?" says the man. "But you helped kill her father."

Zenith opens the door to the private room and slams it shut on his way out.


	14. Chapter 14

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 14_

The dust has settled and the few mages that survived the blast hurry to put out the flames that consume what remains of the tree village. The enormous trees that once bore lush green leaves now stand bare and burnt. Stairways and ladders dangle with missing pieces making it nearly impossible to climb into the enormous maze of branches. Master Hines returns from the battle field to aid the wounded, as the survivors search through the hundreds of charcoaled corpses that lay sprawled amongst the dead trees. The fire ball created by the beast has devastated Ellinia leaving it a bare sorrowful cemetery. It has been a few hours since the attack and only a few beasts remain in the area to be hunted. The mysterious man mounted on the beast had left and brought with him the majority of his vicious army. The men and women who had fled the village before its destruction slowly made their way back engulfed with the pain of losing their friends, family and homes they had left behind. Most of the fighters that had lost their lives in the attack had been Ellinia born mages. Only a few other classes had remained with their new teammates and not returned to their own home to defend. Sira looks over at her own teammate's grief stricken face and feels her heart sink. She had never heard of such a great disaster ... of such a great loss. No one had survived in the village, including the fire wizard that Valencia had been searching for...Tanner. The only survivors were those fighting near the village or those who had fled before.

Sira and Valencia had been lucky that Arwen had transported them to Marr's forest through the light of the giant blue flower. The hidden forest shook and took considerable damage, but Marr the fairy had a very effective defense around her sanctuary.

Master Hines calls a gathering for the survivors at the edge of town and the tired fighters make their way to hear what news the head mage has to offer. The head mages white tipped hat and long white robes were dirty with stains of blood and dirt from the battle. He looked as tired and sad as everyone else.

"You have all witnessed a great tragedy," the mage spoke. "A tragedy like none other this village has seen. Not even in the wars of past has Ellinia taken such damage. I would like to thank all of you for your help despite your own personal losses, especially those of other classes that chose to stay instead of return to your own towns. Even in such a short time I see that the team system has already had a positive effect in reuniting the people of Victoria Island."

Master Hines looks at the sad faces of the fighters before him. So much has been lost.

"Many lives have been lost in the past 48 hours," he takes a deep breath before continuing. "Family...friends...lovers...strangers that you will never have the honor of knowing ... All have fought valiantly. Their courage and sacrifice will never be forgotten. My prayers go out to you all, for everyone has lost something here today. May you find peace within your heart that their deaths will not be in vain. Although the damage was great, Ellinia is not lost! We will not be defeated that easily. Our trees may be bare, but as the souls of the fallen are placed in the earth life will spring again in our forest."

They were silent. Hines words touched them all. Valencia had tears in her eyes, but she did not cry. She didn't feel like she had the strength to cry.

"With all due respect," says master Hines. "I must get to the business at hand. We have gotten word that the army of beasts has gone to Henesys and Lith Harbor leaving a destructive path behind them. Kerning has a very strong defensive line and many fighters have already gone to aid them. Our orders have been to make our way to Perion to join their fighters. The people of Kerning and Perion have been evacuated, only the fighters remain. We leave in one hour."

Valencia and Sira made their way back to Arwen and sit silently for a few minutes. They hadn't spoken much since they were saved from the blast. Sira didn't know what to say to Valencia to comfort her. Tanner had obviously meant a lot to the cleric. Finally, Valencia breaks the silence.

"Thank you Sira," she says.

"There is no need to thank me," says Sira.

"You have stayed and helped," she says. "I'm sure you are worried about your own town."

"I am worried," she says. "But I will go with the fighters that depart in an hour to do what I can."

"As will I," says Valencia.

"You don't have to," replies the spear girl. "You can stay here and help your friends and family rebuild."

"I want to go," she says. "It's the least I can do to repay your compassion. It's the least I can do to make sure the deaths of these people do not go in vain."

"Zenith and Jaimus..." says Sira. "They said they would return here."

"I will ask Arwen to tell them where we are," says Valencia. "If they return..."

"They will probably have fought their own battle," says Sira.

As those words slide off of her tongue Sira feels a sadness overcome her. The other towns were in the same state as this. They would not have known to take cover when the large beast prepared its fireball. She thinks of Jaimus and Zenith... A tear runs down her cheek followed by another one. She had not cried yet even if the sadness she had felt all day was great. A few more tears continued to fall as she prepared her weapons and potions. She hoped they were alright.


	15. Chapter 15

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 15_

"Home so soon?" asks a voice coming from behind him.

Zenith turns around and smiles.

"How did you find me?" he asks.

"You think because I'm blind I don't know when my own brother is near?" asks the girl smiling. "My senses have always been better then yours."

Zenith guides his sister to the top of a large deserted construction site and tells her everything. He tells her about Sira and why he had returned.

"What are you going to do?" she asks.

"I'm going to stay away from her," he says. "As far away from her as I can."

"Why?" asks his sister. "Are you afraid of what she might become?"

"I'm..."Zenith tries to find the right words. "I'm afraid of what I might have to do."

His sister understands and says nothing more on the subject.

"They are coming," she says.

"What?" asks Zenith.

"The beasts... They are coming here," says the girl. "There has been an evacuation order. I was on my way to see my husband at work so we could leave together."

"I will speak to dark lord at once," says Zenith. "Go and take cover somewhere safe."

"Please be careful," she says. "And Zenith, remember... Someone will do the job you refuse to do, sooner or later."

Zenith knows she is right and he also knows how dangerous the dragon's spirit can be. The only case he had seen was Sira's father and the power he had witnessed that day still sends chills down his spine. He sees a flash in his mind of Sira in the forest; it was very similar, but not as strong. The cases he had helped investigate were cases of out of control spirits, was it even possible to control? There are legends which talk about men in the past who were gods amongst men because of their immense powers and ability to control the spirit of a dragon. Whether those stories are true or not, he never found out.

Zenith guides his sister through the streets where men and women scurry to take shelter in subways and underground hideouts. He has always admired his sister's strength and acute senses. She is able to avoid the people and obstacles without his aid. After the encounter with the dragon knight so many years ago, they had both been badly injured. He sees a flash of the dagger in his mind and becomes choked up emotionally again. If he hadn't done what he had done, he would have lost much more then a training partner. On that thought he looks over at his sister. The only time he is able to find peace for his past actions is when he looks at her.

Zenith's sister parts ways with him as they reach the weapons shop. Her husband is working there and they would be able to find a safe place to hide. Zenith holds her tightly before running off. He is about to join the defensive line when he crosses paths with Dark Lord. The leader has his 2 best rogues with him, Tesh and Serin. They stop and exchange looks. Dark Lord looks sympathetically at Zenith and takes him aside.

"Zenith," he says. "I give you leave of absence from the protection council on this particular case."

Zenith is surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"The case of the spear girl that was on your team," he replies in a hushed voice.

"But why?" he asks.

"Son," he says. "It is of no secret to me that what happened when you were a child still bothers you."

Zenith feels embarrassed for the sudden pity from the greatest rogue in town.

"But sir," he goes to say...

"Zenith," says Dark lord cutting in. "It is a job we must do in order to keep the treaty with Perion. It is something we must do to protect the lives of others. In this case it was wrong to have you put into an undercover operation, especially with someone that has relation to the man we exterminated years ago in your presence. It was your sensei's orders, he thought it would make you stronger, harden your emotions more, make you realize your full capacity. He believes in your incredible abilities as do I, he only chooses ways that are not always the best for you to express them. I stood aside and let him do what he pleased. However... Seeing you return here angered I stepped in. I took you off the case."

"I ..." says Zenith. "I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing," says Dark Lord.

"Thank you," he answers. "What are my orders, sir?"

"It is my duty to command you to return to your team and follow the general orders," says Dark Lord. "However, if you choose not to do so...join the defensive line and be cautious. We are not dealing with an ordinary foe. Reports have come in... I believe you already know who it is we are dealing with."

Zenith is confused.

"What do you mean?" asks Zenith.

"I mean," says Dark Lord. "The description that came from Ellinia seems a lot like the description you gave us in Sleepywood."

Zenith's eyes widen and a chill runs down his back. It couldn't be... Dark Lord approaches Zenith and whispers.

"A word of caution," he says. "We are dealing with a being not from this land... do not allow him to see your full capabilities unless necessary."

"What do you mean?" asks Zenith. "You know what this man is after? You know who he is?"

"Just listen to what I have told you," says Dark Lord, returning to the side of his men.

Do not show his full capabilities, Zenith ponders? Why couldn't he? Zenith is confused. Zenith watches the leader all clad in black turn from him, he wonders for an instant if that was a smile he had received from him from under his black semi mask.

The thought of his sensei crosses his mind and Zenith curiously catches Dark Lords attention before the leader of kerning leaves the area.

"Sir," he says. "Just out of curiosity, where is my sensei? I would like to apologize for earlier."

"Your sensei," says Dark Lord not turning around to face Zenith. "Your sensei is carrying out the duties I relieved you of...he has left for Perion"

Zenith's mind is flushed with a ton of thoughts at once. He closes his eyes and before he can realize it, his body is moving. He is walking. Walking very fast. He is running. Running north ...North towards Perion.


	16. Chapter 16

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 16_

A blue cloaked figure walks across the white stone terrace in front of a potion shop with enormous wings on each side of the circular building. It is passed nightfall and only a few fairies carry about their nightly watch duties as the rest of the city sleeps. The man takes a seat on a bench and gazes at the night sky littered with stars. He silently thanks the fairies for allowing the people refuge in their city. But how long would it last until the entire tower is breached? He is aware that the enemy's forces have become a menace that they are unable to handle alone. The dispute between the forces is endangering the entire island. The once peaceful island has been shaken. The conflict between the Jakum and Skill Eaters has turned the once calm icy fields of Ossyria into a land where the smell of death lingers constantly in the air.

The cloaked man looks from under his hood as 3 more figures approach the benches next to the potion shop.

"You have come," says the man standing. "To have made you come from El Nath to join me, I assure you I have an important matter to discuss."

"What information has your reconnaissance mission uncovered?" asks a soft woman's voice.

"I believe it is time we contacted Victoria," says the man.

"We have been on shaky grounds with the leaders of Victoria," says the woman's voice again. "I do not want to rely on them for our own problems."

The man takes a deep breath.

"A Ship has been taken from the port and has reportedly set course to Victoria a few days ago," says the man. "A skill eater was on it."


	17. Chapter 17

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 17_

Sira and Valencia make their way through the defense lines of the city as troops stand ground and prepare for the attack. Sira has never seen as many people or such a large army of fighters. All of the remaining Perion warriors scurry and go over battle plans. Mages, bowmen and rogues decorate the area with a variety of different skills being put into plan. This is what the time of war looks like, thinks Sira as she admires the hundreds of men and women clad in their best armor. A few very high ranking fighters catch her eye. So pro, she thinks.

Valencia sees her old teammates near the armor shop speaking with some bowmen, mages and rogues and gestures to Valencia to follow.

"Sira," shouts a male warrior.

"Seraph," says Sira as they join the group.

"Where have you been?" asks the fellow warrior. "I thought something had happened to you."

"It's a long story," says Sira. "What's going on?"

"Well this is me and Zarty's group," says Seraph. "We were going over a battle plan, c'mere."

"Ok," says Sira. "This is my teammate Valencia.

"Where are your others?" asks Seraph.

"Well..." says Sira exchanging looks with Valencia. "We don't know..."

"Oh, they couldn't stand you already huh?" says Seraph teasing Sira. "Anyway this is Tara, Mowsey, Tsuka. You know Zart."

Valencia and Sira nod to the assassin, mage and bowman.

"As well as Akeelika and Sander," says Zarty.

"We haven't been told much except that it is an army of large beasts from the ant tunnel," says Mowsey.

"And that the leader is a man with dangerous magic," continues Sander.

"They are VERY dangerous," says Valencia. "If the beast starts brewing a fireball ... run and hide."

The fighters look at Valencia strangely.

"Hehe," cackles Akeelika. "We are not amateurs. This is gonna be fun... look at the army we have. They only have around 20 or 30 of those beasts says the reports."

"Believe me," says Sira. "It's more then enough.

Seraph looks at Sira confused.

"Have you seen them?" asks Seraph.

Before Sira can answer, an alarm is sounded and they all clutch their weapons.

"They're here," says Sander.

On those words, high level fighters and group leaders begin shouting out commands. "Stand your ground, at your posts." As the others rush to the edge of the stone ledge on which they stand, Sira and Valencia once again exchange looks.

"I wish Zenith and Jaimus were here," says Valencia taking a deep breath.

"So do I... strangely" says Sira becoming very nervous.

They walk towards the group they were talking with and peer down the ledge. Sira and Valencia feel fear spread through their every limb... they know what is to come. Down below, at the entrance of the town of Perion, the large beasts have already engaged in battle with the front line. Spells fly, swords clatter and already blood is seeping into the dry earth of the barren warrior land.


	18. Chapter 18

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 18_

Valencia turns around only to see an enormous pole arm weapon coming down towards her, she goes to scream put feels something grab her and before she can realize what is going on, she's a few feet away from the beast. She stares at the hole on the ground made by the beast's pole arm.

"Watch it," says Sander.

Valencia, a little shaken, stumbles away behind a stone wall to catch her breath. Her hands are shaking and she tightens her fists every time she hears lighting strike the ground.

"Well now little lady," says a familiar voice. "Need help with these overgrown monkeys?"

Valencia's eyes widen... could it be?

Sira runs forward following Mowsey and Seraph. She has a hard time concentrating on battling the beasts; all her eyes can see is the wounded and the dead that are scattered on the ground ... a massacre. She quickly eyes a few beasts in the distance. High level fighters of all classes work together in bringing them down. Her skills would be useless against them; she is too weak. They dodge a few lightning strikes and come into the open market area of Perion. Sira stops and looks back worried.

"Val," yells Sira.

Where had Valentia gone? Mowsey continues running, but seraph notices Sira and stops.

"Sira," says Seraph. "Don't stop ... We might be able to help on the beasts farther out."

"Val's not behind," Shouts Sira over the noise of the battle.

"We can't stop here," says Seraph getting out of the way of spells.

Sira goes to turn around when a large beast stomps its enormous feet in front of her. She stares up in terror at it. It swings its claws at the spear girl and when she manages to jump out of its way, it uses the pole arm, swinging it and hitting her across the chest. Her breath is knocked from her as she is thrust against Seraph. They both fall to the ground. Sira breathes heavily trying to overcome the pain she feels in her chest. The beast charges for them lashing its massive claws again. Sira manages to roll out of the way, but the beast is not wasting time and goes for another attack. Seraph jumps to his feet and clasps his Sparta sword. The beast brings its weapon down upon them. Seraph swiftly jumps out of the way sliding the blade of his sword through the arm that holds the beast's pole arm. The blade dripping with blood peeks from the other side of the arm and the beast howls in anger. Sira staggers to her feet still feeling a little dizzy ...now is their chance, it's unarmed. Seraph swings his sword between his attempts at dodging the furry beast's attacks. The beast steps forward bashing its angry fists against Seraph and he is knocked against a nearby wall. Sira immediately swings at it to lure it away. When the beast tries to grab Sira, she slips beneath its grasp and slides behind him passing through its legs. She attacks its back with the spear, and before it has time to turn around to attack her, Seraph is back up swinging his sword at its head. The spear girl backs up a few feet and concentrates as best she can despite the chest pain. She releases some of her energy into the spear and charges the beast hurling her weapon into its back. It howls in pain, but is too busy fighting off Seraphs sword to turn around. Sira can not believe how thick the skin is. She grabs hold of the spear still sticking out the back of the beast and uses it to heave herself onto its back. She slips on the armor wet with blood, but manages to cling to its shoulders. The beast is very unpleased with its passenger and tries to shake her off. She resists, grabs a dagger from her side pocket and swings her arms around its neck, slashing the dagger across the bare flesh. The beast knocks her off violently and she falls to the ground.

It turns around, and growls, its mouth running with drool and blood. It hauls the spear from its back and brings it down towards Sira. She closes her eyes... nothing happens. When she opens them again, she almost screams. The pointy part of the spear is inches away from her face, sticking out the back of an armor clad warrior. She raises her eyes to see the warrior lifeless holding the hilt of a sword and Sira's spear slicing through his chest. She follows the sword until it disappears into the thick neck of the hairy beast. She crawls from the ground and sees both are dead ...her eyes fill with tears and she tries to free the warrior, but the Zeco wont come out.

"Seraph," she says her voice breaking.


	19. Chapter 19

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 19_

The ground is shaking and lightning is striking all around them as Valencia tries to keep up with the rest of the group. Up ahead she sees that the bowman named Tsuka is firing arrows from on top of small building. She follows the direction of the arrows and sees a large hairy beast wearing brown armor. She remembers it from Ellinia. Arrows are flying at it, magic is being cast on it and warriors try to get close enough to damage it. Valencia goes to fire holy arrow but lightning strikes the ground not far in front of her and she falls back. Dust streams to her lungs making her cough. She strains her eyes to see through the debris. She gets up frightened when she can't see the rest of the group. She starts running forward, but the many fighters running around and the lightning strikes prevent her from doing so quickly. She stops when she hears her name. She turns around and sees the mage Akeelika coming towards her.

"Where are the others?" she asks.

"We got separated by the blast," says Akeelika. "WATCH OUT."

Sira runs her fingers down her friends face and closes his eyes for him. She turns her head away and steps away from the body of the warrior still hung in mid air by her own spear. They had been friends since childhood, teammates for the passed few years. Surrounded by the sounds of explosions, the screams of warriors, the howls of the beasts and with the ground trembling beneath her feet Sira staggers down a road painted red with the blood of the slain. Each step she doesn't realize she is taking, she walks as though in a daze; in disbelief. She brings her hand to her face and wipes away the few tears that had fallen when trying to free her friend. She looks at her hand when she is done and sees that it is red with Seraphs blood. So much blood spilled, so many lives sacrificed, why? What was this man's purpose? Why had everything been destroyed? She watches a man run in towards her. He stops and starts speaking to her, trying to catch his breath. What is he saying? She doesn't know and she doesn't care. She hears Valencia's screams and cries over and over in her head from the battle in Ellinia. She sees the faces of the men and women grieving in Sleepywood. She looks at the rogues face in front of her, he's telling her about the situation. Why is he telling her? She looks around her... bodies lay lifeless. She is the only one left on the street. She watches the man's mouth move, but only hears mumbling. As the words "There is nothing left of Kerning," pour from the man's mouth, her eyes widen and the sounds all around her come flooding back to her ears. "Henesys, kerning," says the man. "Completely destroyed ... no survivors. The subway caved in and survivors are yet to be found. The large beast carrying the man is heading this way. Tell the people to run."

"I..." goes to say Sira.

A flash of light strikes in front of her and she falls back. Her eyes gaze upon the fallen mans now burnt flesh in horror and brings her hand to cover her mouth and nose. The lightning... more beasts. Without thinking she leaps to her feet and runs. She runs down the now deserted streets of Perion. She disregards the destroyed buildings and slaughtered fighters and keeps heading down the mountain and sloping streets. She can hear the sounds of the battling ensuing in the distance. The man is right... they must run. Flashes of Ellinia cross her mind.

Up ahead she sees someone kneeling next to a body and recognizes the cleric from the group; Mowsey. He looks up and runs to meet her.

"You're alive," he shouts. "Where are the rest?"

"I..." she says thinking of Seraph. "I don't know...We have to get out of here... everyone needs to flee. They're all going to die."

"Not many remain alive in the city," says Mowsey frightened. "My healing is useless. I don't have time to heal, they're just too strong."

"The battle, where is the rest of the people?" shouts Sira.

"Down in a ravine below," says Mowsey, leading the way.

Sira and Mowsey stop at the end of a ledge and look down onto the battlefield. They're not far away and can here the orders being called out. A few feet away she sees a captain prepping a large group of troupes. She doesn't move for a few minutes. All she can do is stare down at the people running bravely towards the beasts giving their last breath to bring down these enemies. Why are they fighting? They must run...

On that thought she leaps forward and runs towards the one giving out orders.

"Captain," she yells recognizing Chum Ji.

The man turns around and looks at the spear girl.

"Tell them to fall back," she yells.

"Excuse me?" he asks.

"It's futile," she says breathless. "They can't stop the man that is coming."

"We are protecting Perion," says Chum Ji. "I suggest you do the same."

"Captain!" she yells.

"I have a battle to lead," says Chum Ji sternly. "Join us or leave."

Sira staggers stepping back. She watches as Mowsey steps past her to join Chum Ji.

"No...," she says.

"What else can we do?" asks Mowsey. "Even if it is futile, we have to try. We are the only ones left."

Her eyes shift to the battle and then back at Mowsey. She doesn't have time to say another word, 3 beasts break through the line of fighters in the distance and come charging towards them. She instinctively goes for her spear, but she doesn't have it. They are too fast, no time to think. They jump the group, who resist violently giving all they got. She dodges some attacks. Why can't she bring herself to face them? She is scared... she is angry that she is so scared. Her father would be disappointed in her. As the fighters before her eyes fall to the ground her eyes well up with tears... useless... weak... She curses herself for the tears and shakes it out of her mind. She turns around and runs. She has to find something to fight with. She runs to an open area on the next street up searching. She can hear the screams of men and women in the distance, her heart aches. She is almost out of breath when she stumbles upon a large number of bodies. She rummages through them trying to find a decent weapon she can wield. Where are the spears? She is clumsy with a sword... she has to find a spear or at least a pole arm.

At the far end of the area her eyes land on something shiny. She runs towards it. Sira stops and stares at the wall of the building; A warrior is pinned to it. She recognizes the man from her training days, kade was his name. The long red spear holding the man a few feet above the ground on the building glimmers in the flashes of lightning coming from the battle behind her. She stares at it for a moment and then slowly slides both her hands around the base of the spear. She grips it tightly and closes her eyes as she releases it from the man's body. She hears the thud as the body hits the ground and reopens her eyes. Kade had been strong and was said to be capable of great things... she feels a sadness overwhelm her. Such a waste of life, she thinks. She feels the tip of the spear and wipes off the blood. She had always dreamed of holding the Serpents Tongue spear, but she had never imagined it would become hers in such a manner. She feels its heavy weight and wonders if she has the strength enough to wield it properly.

Before she can speak, Valencia raises her hands and touches the face of the person in front of her and smiles. It is the first time she has smiled since Ellinia. The man in front of her chuckles and grins.

"So you missed me," says Jaimus.

"We didn't know if you were..." she goes to continue.

"I don't bruise that easily," says Jaimus tipping his hat.

"I'm glad...," says Valencia.

"So where is our buff warrior lady?" asks Jaimus. "Our partner here seems very set on finding her."

Valencia looks over and is happy to see the assassin, Zenith.

"Found this chap when I was arriving in Perion," explains Jaimus.

"We were separated," says Valencia. " Sira and I ... "

"Let's go then," says Zenith impatiently leading the way.

The three teammates jog through the debris of Perion, across the ruined battle fields and towards the edge of town. Valencia looks at the faces of the people on the ground for Sira and is relieved that no one has yet resembled the Spear girl. Valencia is also relieved that they do not cross the path of any of the beasts, but is worrisome that the battle is over and they have once again fought in vain. As the battle sounds around them become silent and the gruesome sight of the fallen catch her eyes she fears for the worst.


	20. Chapter 20

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 20_

Sira fights using all of her strength to wield the enormous Red Curve spear. She charges at the beasts dragging it on the ground, only bringing it upward upon contact with them. She had been able to aid in bringing down the lone brown armored beast before, but this was different. Around her the beasts clad both in brown and blue armor attack in mobs slaying many. Sira receives many hits, but manages to crawl back on her feet. Were they the last of the Perion fighters? She wonders. If so, she fears Perion will be lost as well. She hopes her mother had been able to find safe refuge out of town before the attacks had begun. Distracted by her pondering Sira stumbles and when she looks up large claws are coming at her. She feels the flesh on her cheek tear and falls back. She can feel her warm blood streaming down her cheek, but gets back up. The warrior continues to plunge her spear at the beasts, but her fatigue is wearing on her and the weight of the spear is difficult to manage.

As the sun begins to set on the desert town, the sky shines red as though seeped in the slaughter below. Sira is no longer trying to fight, but merely tries to stay alive. She almost topples over many times but manages to hold herself up with her spear and avoid the attacks. She is weak and she is hurt; she is beaten. Tears begin to slide down her cheek as she lets herself fall back against the wall of a ruined building. In the past week so many tragedies had taken place. In the course of a week her entire life had changed, and now was about to end. She doesn't even recognize the town in which she grew up. She tries calming her breathing down, but she is so worn out that her lungs begin to hurt. A large beast is approaching her and she realizes not many fighters remain to slay it. She closes her eyes, accepting defeat, but before her life has time to flash before her eyes, she feels the ground beneath her shake. When she opens her eyes, Sira sees a familiar image of a dark clad man mounted on an even larger beast. She can already feel the powerful heat of the flames. However, as the heat becomes more intense and she fears for the explosion that happened in Ellinia, her attention shifts. She gasps as the furry beast in front of her stumbles forward under the attack of a Holy Arrow. The weight of the beast falls on her and she is overwhelmed with the heat of the flames as well as the weight of the beast collapsed on top of her.

Zenith bounces his way through the streets followed by Valencia and Jaimus. He is horrified with the number of casualties and is sorrowed by the lack of people alive fighting. He had overheard talks of the hundreds of people that stood waiting for battle in Perion and had been hopeful. Unfortunately, his hopes are crushed with every dead body they pass. No one on the island had the strength and the skill to oppose this army of underground beasts. The ground shakes beneath their feet and they come to a halt. Valencia tugs on Jaimus's arm.

"Hide," screams Valencia.

Zenith and Jaimus turn to Valencia startled and see running towards them some fighters with their leaders shouting retreat. They are going to be wiped out. Valencia pulls them away, but the assassin stops her. He can see two of the fighter's leaders and recognizes them: Dark lord and his sensei, Rem.

"Zenith," yells his Sensei stopping with Dark lord. "Take cover."

The fighters don't stop, they continue running away from the battle field under the orders of their superiors.

Valencia, Jaimus, Dark Lord, Rem and Zenith follow the crowd and as the dry evening air of Perion turns extremely hot they slide through the doorway of an abandoned building following Dark Lord. The rest of the group continue running and do not notice. Dark Lord returns to yell for them, but sees the enormous ball of fire coming through the stone buildings. He shuts the building door and jumps into the cellar of the building along with the three frightened teammates and his colleague.

A small weak hand reaches from under the burnt fur of the fallen beast. Sira digs her fingers into the dirt and uses the little strength left in her to pull herself from under the scorched corpse. She gasps for air as she lays in the dark of the night, in the middle of the ruins of her town. A sickening charcoal smell fills her nostrils and she forces herself to sit coughing. She holds her stomach and continues to cough as her entire body aches. As her eyes survey the area filled with the ashes of the fallen she feels the uncontrollable feeling rise in her throat for the first time since becoming a warrior. Blood and particles of undigested food pour from her mouth bringing the pain that enveloped her entire body soaring. The warrior groans and leans on her hands. She examines her bruised body and determines she is able to walk.

Her steps are slow and clumsy, but Sira manages to make her way across the town supporting herself by leaning against the stone rubble that is left of the town. Every few steps she looks back under the impression that someone is walking not far behind her. However, every time she looks, there is no one. When the warrior enters a small area at the bottom of town where houses still stand only burnt a little by the flames of the blast, Sira looks up at the sky and sees nothing but a blanket of darkness. She wishes she could at least see the stars tonight. She had such fond memories of the desert sky at night. She smiles a little thinking about how she and her brother use to lay on the flat roof of their home at night and gaze up at the stars. How come things weren't like that anymore, she wonders?

She steps onto a small pathway leading up to a building now painted black from the explosion. She walks through the archway of the building where a wooden door had once been. If she is going to die tonight, she wants to die where she was born, the only home she has ever known.

Sira flops down on the floor and leans against the wall facing the doorway. Her lip begins to tremble and as she allows all of the pain to flush through her, she lets out a cry. She had toughed it in order to get to her home, but now she doesn't care. She feels as though all of her bones have been crushed and are trying to force their way out through the flesh wounds that cover her body. It will be over soon, she thinks to reassure herself.

Sira closes her eyes momentarily and when she opens them she gasps. Standing in the doorway is the last person she wanted to see.

"Pleasure seeing you again my dear," hisses the man clad all in black.


	21. Chapter 21

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 21_

The dust settles and the ground stops shaking. The assassin lifts his hand, brushes the dirt from his eyes and coughs to clear his throat. He looks around and sees the four others opening their eyes in amazement that they are still alive. Zenith looks up and can see the night sky through holes in the floor above the cellar. The blast has destroyed everything above ground. He sees that Valencia can't stand and walks clumsily towards her and Jaimus.

"It will just take me a little time to heal myself," says Valencia. "I'm fine... I just need to catch my breath and stop feeling so dizzy to concentrate."

"Take your time," says Jaimus helping the cleric.

Zenith stands not knowing what to do. He feels quite dizzy himself. Leaning against a wall, he presses his forehead against the stone still warm from the ball of flames. He can hear Dark Lord and his sensei speaking behind him.

"I need to go in search of survivors and Sitting Bull," says Dark Lord.

"And I?" asks Zenith's sensei.

Dark lord is silent for a while and then finally sighs.

"Carry out your initial orders," says Dark Lord.

Zenith shakes off the dizziness on those words and turns to go after his sensei. The man is already out of the cellar. Zenith leaps forward but Dark Lord stops him.

"Call off the order," says Zenith. "Please."

Jaimus looks up at the pair confused.

"I can't," says Dark Lord. "We both know that we are bind to the treaty and that our agreement with the council on this subject is final."

Zenith stops resisting and stares blankly passed his leader. Why is he putting up such a fuss, he wonders? Could it be because of his past with Sira's father? Does he, despite his position in the protection council, disagree with the methods? He knows it's true. Zenith never had agreed with the way people had been exterminated in the past. His duty is one that had been passed down from his father and grand father. A chill runs down his spine as he remembers the night with Sira's father. The man's shear presence made him freeze in fear. He had such a powerful aura around him. Fear of the dragon spirit itself could be why Zenith never opposed the council before and continued to train with them. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what to think. All he knows is that he has an overwhelming need to protect the Sira. He does not want to live through his past incidents again.

"Zenith," says Dark Lord, now very close so only the assassin can hear. "I am not going to stop you."

"But you should," answers Zenith closing his eyes.

"There is a lot you still do not know," says Dark Lord.

Zenith opens his eyes.

"If the gods may have it," says Dark Lord. "And you are able to find Sira alive... Go to Ossyria. There will be a ship in Ellinia. People from Ossyria have come to help us. The man we are dealing with in this war originates from Ossyria."

Zenith steps back. Ossyria? He thinks the idea is preposterous. Ossyria is a barren winter wasteland filled with terrifying monsters and a group of outcasts more dangerous then anyone in Victoria, or so is said. He goes to protest, but Dark lord is already leaving.

"Good luck," says Dark Lord, disappearing into the night above.


	22. Chapter 22

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 22_

The man steps forward slowly with the same grin cracking on the corner of his lips as in the dungeon forest. Sira's breathing is heavy; she is frightened. _Why can't she die in peace?_ _What does this man want?_ She wants him to leave her home, but doesn't have the strength to remove him.

"Funny," he says. "I always see you in such a pitiful state."

"Funny..." says Sira rolling her head to the right against the wall.

"Why don't you fight it?" he asks.

_Fight it?_ She wonders in her silent outrage.She can barely move.

"You f ought it last time," says the man smiling. "You f ought me."

"What do you want?" asks Sira panting a little.

"Your spirit," says the man bluntly.

"What?" asks Sira... could he mean?

"I came here to gain something else, but you were a particularly interesting and surprising find," continues the man. "I didn't know what you were capable of then, or what I should do, so I backed away. It's always best to be cautious when dealing with your kind."

"My kind...?" she asks.

"Don't play the fool with me," says the man. "Or is it that you are not aware of your own potential?"

"You mean the dragon spirit?" asks Sira looking the man in the eyes coldly.

"Smart girl," says the man. "Although I would not have been surprised if you were completely oblivious to your true nature."

Sira groans as a pain strikes her side; she coughs.

"Now I will ask you kindly," he continues. "Show me your spirit, or I will have to force it out."

The man leans down on his knees in front of Sira and cups her face in his hands.

"Why would I?" she asks.

"If you do," he says. "Your death will be swift. If not... It will be long and painful."

"Why?" asks Sira.

"Because I want it," says the man standing. "I need it."

"In that case," says Sira. "You can burn in hell you murderous fiend."

"I'm sorry you had to choose that road," chuckles the man. "Actually... I'm not all that sorry."

Sira feels something press against her stomach and cries out in pain. She looks down to see the man pressing his foot against a wound on her side. The pain is overwhelming, she can hardly breathe.

"A dragon's spirit can be summoned 3 ways," he says whispering in her ear. "One, it can be called upon if you are able to completely control it. Two, it can come in a moment where you are overcome by a very strong emotion of sadness or anger. Finally, three, it can come in a moment of extreme pain and desperation. A survival instinct. Now let me tell you a story. And this story is relevant, little girl. Because you see, it is your societies own fault that I will torture you until you release it. I know you have not been taught in the ways of the Dragon Knight; therefore, the first way of getting you to release it is futile. I need to resort to more… harsh measures."

He leans away from her and uses his foot to knock her onto her side.

"Do you know what the leaders of this land have been doing for years?" he asks with a cackle.

He swings his foot and plunges it toes first into the spear girl's stomach. She curls up and coughs, feeling the tinkle of blood slide from the corner of her mouth.

"Do you know what they do to people like you?" he says.

The man kneels next to Sira and takes a blade from his cloak.

"They kill you," he hisses, his lips almost touching her ear. "They fear you…"

Sira sees a flash of her father's funeral service, but remains silent. She couldn't speak even if she had wanted to. She feels like she will be sick; an overwhelming feeling moves up her throat. The man slides his knife blade along her throat scratching the surface enough to make it bleed. She groans, trying to push the man away but he grips her hair and pulls her closer.

"They kill you because they fear you," he says looking her in the eyes. "They will kill your entire blood line to make sure there is no impure blood flowing freely in this world... Do you have family?"

Sira's anger rises. Her father... She can hear her mothers voice in her head as she looks passed the man towards a broken wooden table where she once sat with her family for dinner each night. "Your father f aught bravely against the fiends, but it was too much for him to handle alone. He was a proud man, he continued to fight... until the end." She remembers the distant look and blank tone her mother had that day, as though she had rehearsed saying those lines.

_Is she crying? Is the man watching her cry? Is he enjoying it? _Sira is angered by her thoughts of this man taking such pleasure in her suffering The man's grip loosens and she watches him stand. He kicks her once again, this time she rolls onto her stomach, resting her face against the cold dirt floor. Her lips lined with blood soak up the dust; she can taste it; the blood and dirt. The man is talking, but she doesn't hear him. He presses his foot down on her back; she can't breath. He releases and she gasps for air.

"Stop," she manages to say.

"Aw," says the man. "Does it hurt? Imagine the pain your predecessors felt. Imagine the pain your family felt. Does it hurt more?"

She wants it to end. She wants this man gone. She wants him dead, but she is powerless. She can hear something familiar... a drum beating in the distance. Her eyes widen; it's not a drum. She can feel her heart beating strongly against her chest. _How can someone be as cruel as this man? What was the purpose of his massacre?_ Her heart is beating, beating violently.

"Why did you do it?" Sira growls. "Why did you kill all those people?"

"Oh dear," says the man. "That was not my plan either. It was an exchange you see. I freed the beast in the underground sanctuary and before he would do my bidding, he asked for vengeance. I allowed it. A small price to pay if I do say so myself."

"Your bidding?" she asks.

"Ah, you do not know who I am," says the man smiling. "I am what the kind folk in Ossyria call a skill eater. Strange name... I know. My people need a little assistance; the beast will provide it… So will your spirit."

The man can sense Sira's anger and presses his foot against her wound again.

A familiar feeling is taking over Sira's limbs. She fights it; she doesn't want to give him what he wants. As she struggles to calm herself, her heart continues to pound erratically. She closes her eyes and her breathing rapidly increases. 'Stop' she whispers. She thinks her chest will explode. 'Stop' she says again. She can hear the man cackling at her attempts to calm herself. It's futile... The man plunges a knife into her stomach and a flush of relief spreads through her body. She opens her eyes with burning fury to behold her vision once again stained with the color of blood.


	23. Chapter 23

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 23_

Not much remains of the Perion area where the blast had taken place. The walls that were once an off white stone were now mostly black with ash. Zenith does not carry much hope in finding Sira alive but continues heading towards the heart of the ruined battle field. He wonders if the man still lingers. The thought makes him stop, gesturing the others to do the same.

"Valencia, Jaimus," says Zenith.

Both are surprised at the warm tone in the assassin's voice when he said their names.

"It's about Sira," he says.

They look at him intrigued and listen to his every word carefully as he tells them about her dragon spirit and the assassin's job to eliminate those who possess such powers.

"You have got to be kidding me," says Jaimus wondering if Zenith had fallen on his head and is not thinking straight.

"I kid you not," says Zenith.

"So what," says Valencia appalled. "You want to find Sira to kill her?"

Zenith thought for a moment.

"I want to help her," he says.

"How?" asks Jaimus.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you before we continued," answers Zenith. "If something should happen to me I would hope one or the both of you would help her."

"How?" asks Valencia.

"Get her as far away from here as possible," says Zenith. "Take her to Ossyria."

"Ossyria?" asks Valencia. "Are you mad? We can't go to Ossyria."

"It's what Dark Lord told me to do," says Zenith. "He said there would be a ship in Ellinia."

"I don't..." went to say Jaimus.

"Let's go," says Zenith leaping away.

Not even five minutes after pursuing their course, they hear an explosion and stop.

"The residential area," says Jaimus.

The four teammates run towards the sound and stop on a small ledge overlooking the homes in shambles. They immediately see two people fighting below. They are stricken with fear as they behold the man from the forest, but even more surprised to see Sira fighting him.

They stare down at a strange blue glow that takes form from time to time around Sira. It occasionally flickers into what looks like wings. Zenith knows that it's the powers of a Dragon Knight and that Sira is using it unknowingly, dangerously.

Sira jumps back avoiding the man's white light attack once again. Her movements are automatic, she doesn't even think before she acts. She doesn't seem to have control over her body. All that flows in her mind is the hate that has consumed her for his man. Hate, anger, despair are what drives her. She goes to dodge his attack once again, but he is too fast. He disappears before her eyes and before she has time to realize it, he is behind her with his arm around her neck. He picks up a random sword on the ground and drives it through her shoulder, pinning her. Sira yells out in pain, but the pain only lasts an instant and is gone. She can feel the blade slide against the inside of her shoulder as she struggles. The man leans next to her and holds out his hand. A white circle surrounded by four spinning pebbles form in the palm of his hand. She watches as the pebbles come together forming a large ball of light. She can feel a warm wind on her face and what feels like there is a hand on her throat chocking her. She goes to struggle, but the man is knocked to the side. Her eyes search the area and see four figures in the distances. She squints to see, but doesn't recognize the fighters. They are dressed in lavish clothes unlike any she has ever seen. One of them attacks and multiple small explosions form in the area where the man is on the ground.

Jaimus, Zenith and Valencia stop a few feet away from Sira stunned at the appearance of the fighters attacking the dark man. They watch him fight back and as his white light makes contact with the attacks of the four newcomers the ground begins to shake. Such power... Where did they come from? Zenith can tell that one is using a bow and another magic. At the front charging the dark man head on is someone wielding a sword and another not far behind seems to have in his hand a strange dagger. They are fighters, but unlike any he had ever seen. Zenith feels Valencia grab his shoulder and they go to Sira's aid. Zenith had seen it before, but Valencia and Jaimus are stunned at the spear girl's red eyes. Valencia looks at her wounds and doesn't understand how she is still conscious.

The cleric goes to help Sira up as Zenith pulls the sword out of her shoulder. Sira immediately pushes Valencia away.

"Don't touch me," she yells getting to her feet and stumbling backwards.

All Sira can think about is the man. She stares at the three people and find their faces vaguely familiar.

"Sira come on, snap out of it" says Zenith, trying to look passed her, past his fears. "We have to go."

He goes to take her arm, but she picks up the sword that was in her shoulder and goes to run towards the battle. She can think of nothing else, but watching him die against the cold blade she now holds. Zenith jumps forward and stops her by grabbing both her arms. She struggles and Zenith has a hard time holding her still.

"Good work," says a voice from behind Zenith.

Zenith turns his head to see his sensei, Rem. The ground shakes once again and his attention shifts to the battle. The heat of the flames used by the mage can be felt even at this distance.

"Now Zenith," says Rem coming towards them. "Hand over the girl and let me do my job."


	24. Chapter 24

Beginning: Victoria

_Chapter 24_

The feel of the assassins' grip tightly around her arms angers Sira. She struggles to be set free.

"Let go of me," she shouts.

"Sira please stop," says Zenith looking at her now.

"Let go of me," she repeats struggling more violently.

"Stop," shouts Zenith.

"Let me go," she yells again.

She lifts her leg and kicks Zenith in the knee. His grip loosens and she uses her own knee to push herself away from him. Zenith goes to grab for her again, but she escapes his grasp. Before he has time to go after her, his sensei is at her side with a dagger against her throat.

"Don't," he yells.

"Zenith you fool," yells his sensei. "You saw what she can do."

"She can be helped," he says.

"Do not listen to the fairy tales of Dark Lord," says His sensei. "It has to be done."

Zeniths sensei presses the blade against Sira's throat, but drops the dagger as he quickly tries to dodge an arrow. Both Jaimus and Valencia have their attacks ready and aimed at him.

"This won't make up for killing her father," says Rem.

Sira's eyes move to Zenith as her mind is filled with memories of her father. _Did he mean?_

"I'm not making up for anything," yells Zenith.

"You killed my father," growls Sira?

"It was his first kill," says the sensei. "This is our Job, Zenith."

"I won't let you," says Zenith.

"Would you rather kill me?" he asks.

Sira's anger continues to boil as she kicks and squirms to be free from the man's grasps. Despite her anger, tears stream down her face.

"It's too late Zenith," says Rem. "She's too far gone."

A flash of white light appears and a holy arrow glides towards the man. He jumps back but the arrow still damages his face. The ground shakes as the battle between the strange fighters and the man continues behind them. Both Jaimus and Valencia fire arrows and Rem has to jump to avoid them.

Sira struggles and when he goes to dodge an attack she manages to slip from his grasp. She grabs the knife that the mysterious man had dropped earlier and when Zenith goes to stop her, she plunges the dagger into the assassin's chest. Zenith lets out a painful groan.

The sensei knows he must complete his mission at all costs and disregards the two others attacks. He races forward sending what he has of throwing stars towards the spear girl. Zenith pulls Sira to the ground despite the pain in his chest wrapping his arms around her using himself as a shield. Before Rem has time to act again, both Jaimus and Valencia fire the remainder of their magic and arrows bringing him to his knees. Rem goes to attack again from where he knelt, but Jaimus fires a final arrow that makes him fall onto his side.

Sira doesn't know what is going on. The ground shakes and an enormous white light shines, followed by the shrieking of a man's voice in the distance. Even with the ruckus in the background Sira's eyes are fixed on the assassins. She can feel him trembling against her. Her eyes begin to lose the red glow it had and his face becomes more and more familiar. She can feel blood running down the front of her body. She doesn't know whether it's hers or his. The red vision disappears and the pain of her wounds come rushing back. She lets out a cry and closes her eyes momentarily. Her hands are shaking and she goes over what had just happened in her mind. Was Zenith the one who killed her father? Had she been dreaming? Her eyes well up with more tears. Impossible, she thinks. He would have been a child. She sees how sad his face looks and tries to speak, but doesn't have the strength to. She thinks she can hear him saying 'I'm sorry'. Her lips tremble as she manages to say his name. She tries to ask if it's true, but her words come out muffed and inaudible. She removes the dagger from his flesh and he coughs a little, his mouth dripping blood. Tears run down her cheeks as she slides her hand on his back and removes the throwing stars nested deep.

Valencia and Jaimus are on their knees. Valencia is trying to perform healing spells, but she is exhausted from the battles. The four unknown fighters approach and Jaimus stands to greet them. They are not from Victoria Island. Such clothes and weapons have never been made on this island.

"He is dead," says a tall mage carrying a shiny red staff with wings. "We are sorry for the loss of the people here. We apologize that our problem became yours."

Valencia stands and faces them.

"You are from Ossyria," she says.

"Correct," answers the mage.

"Take our friend back with you," says Valencia.

"We have no time to care for your wounded," says the mage.

"She has a dragon's spirit," says Valencia almost yelling. "They will kill her here."

"That is your society's problem," says the mage.

"Please," cries out Valencia, grabbing the mages arm.

"We have our own wounded to carry," answers the mage, gesturing to a wounded man carrying a bow.

"I will carry her," pleads Valencia.

The mage exchanges looks with the others.

"Very well," agrees the mage a bit reluctant.

Valencia looks over at Jaimus.

"I'll be fine on my own," says the cleric. "Take Zenith and try and find medical help as fast as you can. He's... in very bad shape. He could stop breathing at any time."

The cleric thinks a little.

"There could be trouble regarding this man," says Valencia looking down at Rem's dead body. "He was an important man in Kerning, I'm assuming. Be cautious, please."

Sira can feel someone gripping her arm. She doesn't know what is happening as she slips to the brink of unconsciousness. She can feel Zeniths weight lifted from her and the brushing of his cheek against hers as she is lifted by someone. She is still holding onto his back, but as she is holstered onto someone her hand can't grip his shirt anymore and slips away from him. 'I'm sorry,' she thinks before closing her eyes and giving into the pain that is overwhelming her entire body.

A small lantern flickers next to her face and makes her squint as she slowly opens her eyes. She winces as she feels the pain once again and her mind is overcome with the memories that go along with the wounds. She goes to sit up, but a hand pushes her back down. A strange woman dressed in long white robes smiles down at her. A little panicked Sira looks to both sides of the bed in which she lay. Her gaze stops when she sees a familiar figure lying in a bed not far from hers; Valencia. She looks back up at the woman.

"Rest easy Hun," says the woman's soft and calm voice. "We will be in Ossyria before you know it."


End file.
